


Strange Trails

by FanFicReader01



Series: Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [7]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blood, Body Horror, Cameos, Death, Femme Fatale, Horror, Jaska is basically homeless, Mystery, Quest, Revenge, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, abductions, bad life choices, inside jokes and humour, love fools, love makes men blind, sinister - Freeform, the wildest unlogical crossover of cameos you probably ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Find me way out therethere's no road that will lead us backWhen you follow the strange trailsthey will take you who knows where//Songs from Lord Huron's Strange Trails inspired me to write  some short stories that perfectly fit into the taxiverse





	1. La Belle Fleur Sauvage

**Once he's gazed upon her, a man is forever changed**  
**The bravest men return with darkened hearts and phantom pain**  
**Ages come and go but her life goes on the same**  
**She lives to see the sun and feel the wind and drink the rain**

 

It’s raining but you have to work no matter what. You hope that at the end of the night, Jari might still be up to play a quick card game with you. Ever since he moved in, your time around the apartment has been more fun.

 

You’re on your merry way while trying to stay positive despite the weather. It rains and it rains and you drum your fingers to the beat of the water clashing against your windows.

 Suddenly you see something shifting on the road. It’s not Jani, that’s for sure.

With screeching tires you brake. A tall figure is standing in front of your car. You roll down the window and lean outside, not caring about getting wet too.

 “Oh, I’m so sorry! Are you alright?”

“Yeah. You’re a taxi driver, right?”

 You nod and gesture the stranger to come inside. A big, soaked man in a large and dirty raincoat thuds down next to you. He smells like mud and shit and something strange. Exotic plants or something.

He seems to come straight out of some hard boiled detective story. The only thing lacking now is a thick cigar and a tragic back story.

 “So… What’s the destination?” you ask hesitant.

The man tips his fedora more over his face and grunts: “Doesn’t matter. Anywhere is fine.”

 “Okay, then…”

Not sure what to do, you decide to finish your routine. The man basically lifts with you and some other passengers. Every now and then he is heard muttering. Especially since he has moved to the backseat.

 

“Fleur Sauvage, Fleur Sauvage. Goddamnit, she ruined it.”

 

“Had it not been for her, I wouldn’t be here.”

 

“Torn apart. And ripped in two.”

 

“Hey, bud, I don’t know what you’ve been through but if you need to talk, I’m still here,” you say. It’s not that you can just leave your car with a client in the open like that. The man finally looks up and you dare a look in the rear mirror.

The man is dark bearded apparently. “Just did some wrong gambling. Miscalculated her too.”

You carefully drive into the old alley and park the car there. Time’s up.

 “It’s eh, past my hours. You got anywhere to stay?” you ask the strange client. He shrugs his shoulders. Man, he looks defeated.

 “Let’s get inside my apartment. You should shower and clean up. Once inside, you can tell me your heart wrenching life story. Besides, I got the whole night and you haven’t paid me yet,” you suggest.

There’s not much else the stranger can do so he follows you like a drowned puppy.


	2. Fool For Love (Jaska)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song's lyrics (Fool For Love, ofc) basically tell you the story lol. Sorry, I'm lazy

**I know she's gonna be my wife**

**Gonna fall in love I'm gonna live my life with her**

**You know I bet he's not so tough**

**Ain't afraid of him cause I'm a fool for love**

 

You finally settle down in your apartment’s kitchen and pour yourself and the man, who revealed himself to be a certain Jaska Mäkinen, a drink.

 “Hope you like milk,” you say with a nudge at the glass.

Jaska smiles a sad smile and accepts it. His hands look like they’ve been grubbing around in a very moisty soil all day. Dirt has caught underneath his nails. There are even patches of moss on his filthy cheeks and clothes.

 “You were going to tell me about what the hell happened to you.”

 

***

 

_“It all started with a name: la Belle Fleur Sauvage._

_I just moved to a new town after my ex-boyfriend kicked me out of his house. The breakup was hard but the recovery was harder. Eventually I decided to just cut all ties with him and the city I used to live in so I moved to another. I wanted to start all over. But that was the wrong decision._

_Because in this new city only more misery awaited me._

_I started gambling, even did a bit of drugs. You know, to forget all the shit that has happened to you. And in those louche cafes and old bars a name grabbed my attention._

_La Belle Fleur Sauvage._

_Only whispered or giggled through twisted tongues and alcohol smelling mouths._

_Getting curious and wanting some excitement and distraction in my life, I did some research and chased after the mysterious name._

_Apparently la Belle was the stage name of a mysterious woman. A woman that had caught the hearts of countless men. She must be a true beauty then. Naturally I looked for her._

_La Belle’s location was always kept secret so you could be too late and miss her next performance._

_\--_

_La Belle Fleur Sauvage was indeed as mesmerizing as everyone rumoured her to be. She looked like she had been cut out right of a magazine of the perfect future. I fell head over heels for her the moment we made eye-contact for one electrifying second._

_She had the voice of an angel. The smile of goodness itself. She was heaven on earth because she managed to do something to me, no alcohol or drugs or other bad decisions could: forget I was mourning._

_She made me forget completely why I was in this seedy bar in the first place._

_“Hello, handsome. You look a little bit lost. Is everything alright?” she approached me._

_That’s how she got the ball and conversation rolling. How I ended up in her own little twisted game.”_

\--

 

Jaska laughs but it’s more of an uncontrolled sob. You gawk at him and the two cartridges of empty milk next to him. You are a big fan of milk but you didn’t know someone _else_ could down so much in one sitting.

 “Our wild affair is history now, though.”

“Affair?” you notice.

Jaska nods and continues his story.

 

\--

 

_“Eventually I found out she actually has a partner. I started to question myself again. Was all we’ve been through for naught? But at that time I wasn’t thinking clear anymore. I-, she was mine. I just couldn’t imagine my life without her anymore._

_And-, and at that time I thought she liked me too. Else we wouldn’t be flirting right? She was teasing me, drawing me closer to her more and more with every second we spend together._

_I just couldn’t resist. I wanted to be with her. She was going to be my wife, my everything. The only thing that stood between her and me was her boyfriend._

_The guy was buff, big, bad. I consider myself to be big and rather buff too, but this guy was the_ real _deal. However me being drugged by my unstoppable love for la Belle, thought I had a chance, thought I could win in a fight._

_So Jim, that was his name, and I dramatically met at a small pub just outside the roaring city and close to the forest. We would fight to see who could win la Belle’s heart over. It would be a definite fight._

_Foolish me thought I could win._

_La Belle announced our fight as if it was lucrative and all fun and games. Little did I know the fight would be over soon and I’d be ending outside the pub, somewhere in the forest, all messed up and dead.”_

 

\--

 

“Damn. That’s tough buddy,” you say after a heavy silence. “But did I just miss something or did you say you got killed by this Jim?”

 “Yes. Body disposed in the woods. Very gentleman like,” Jaska snorts as he crosses his arms.

There are now six cartridges of empty milk scattered over the table.


	3. Fool For Love (La Belle)

**I know I should've never looked back**

**But you ain't gonna win a woman's heart like that**

**I never should've called his bluff**

**I was born to lose cause I'm a fool for love**

 

_The life of an uptown girl can get boring over time. Especially if you surpass your fellow ladies’ beauty and outclass all men in their so-called cunningness and wit. So eventually you begin to pick up some bizarre hobbies. One of them is playing with men’s frail, pathetic hearts._

_They’re so easily wrapped around a woman’s finger. One wink, a smile, a subtle gesture and they’re all over you forever and ever. It’s fun to play little games with them._

_And just like that, it has evolved from a hobby to a lifestyle. The hunger to consume and take becomes stronger with every new guy I manage to trap in my web of beautiful illusions and false promises._

_Just as I become bored with playing the game over and over again, another victim falls into my lap._

_His name is Jaska Mäkinen. I meet him at the club where I’m singing. He stands out because he looks like a total wreck. His hair is all tossed up. When I watch him closer, I have to see his face attracts me. The guys I’ve played with before were definitely as good looking at his fella. Too bad his clothing looks like he picked right out the trash._

_Despite the  non-dashing fashion style the guy has, I approach him. His eyes are already fixed on me. This one should be easy._

_The man’s eyes seem to change into a clear ocean when I tell him he’s handsome. A smile, not washed off easily, forms on the man’s lips and we get to talk._

_I tell a bit about my life but don’t give away too much. I like it when I stay a mystery for guys. In the end it’s not that difficult. Most guys are so full of themselves, they forget I actually also have my interests and dislikes._

_\--_

_I keep flirting with Jaska days after I met him. To be honest, he can be charming and his pathetic sad ass is almost… charming to me._

_He told me about his boyfriend that kicked him out and how it ruined him until he met me._

_I giggle shyly._

_For a moment he makes me buy it. And for a moment I actually feel compassion toward the poor thing._

_So I show him my empathy, lay a hand on his. The emotional bond,_ attachment _is becoming stronger._

_Meanwhile my husband Jim, who I see more as an acquaintance at times,_ does _get jealous for the first time. I didn’t really expect that but maybe he finally sees some competition in this Mäkinen guy._

_At first I dislike Jim becoming so protective over me. On the other hand I’m rather charmed. Jim still loves me after all those years._

_When the time comes I have to choose, I decide to choose Jim. He’s with me through it all. We have an inseparable bond. Too bad Jaska hasn’t made it to my heart so he is disposable._

_Still, it kind of hurts me to see him go that soon so I decide to give him the illusion of a chance: fight Jim in order to win me over._

_The poor bastards actually takes the challenge and before I know it, the two men have a face-off in a well picked pub. It’s close to the strange woods this city has._

_I announce the fight enthusiastically. My eyes trail over the eyes of men that might be my next potential. Then I focus back on Jaska and Jim. I cheer them both on, Jaska even more. After all, he seems to need it. Jim is giving his best and Jaska is literally not having it. He is only receiving critical blows from my husband._

_Jaska ends up all bloodied and beat up. I wonder if he is going to give up. Apparently he doesn’t. But he should. Jim isn’t a fun guy to go up against and it shows. It seems even_ if _Jaska were to surrender, Jim wouldn’t stop. I actually genuinely gasp when I see Jaska hit the floor like a heavy sack of potatoes._

_“He is dead. I won,” Jim huffs as he pushes his foot into the other man’s motionless flank._

_The pub owner, a man with a lack of morals, only complains about the mess the men have made. With a charming smile I reassure him my husband and I will take care of it after we disposed the body in the woods._

_Jaska is heavy and my guilt should be heavier but it isn’t. I gave up that part of my humanity a long time ago._

_We dump him somewhere in the middle of the woods. Too lazy to dig a hole, we cover the body with leaves and some old soil. The night creatures might feast on the pale body tonight, taking over our clean up._

_“What an actual shame, Jaska Mäkinen. You were such a handsome man. Too bad only fools fall in love with a woman like me,” I sigh as I stare at the man’s ruined face before covering it with more autumn leaves._

_“What a shame.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dat femme fatale.
> 
> The fleshing out of htis character isn't that great but then again. She is an arche/stereotype. A maneater (maybe even literal lol) who goes after unlucky man, give them hope only to crush it later on in the process for her own amusement :')


	4. The World Ender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll hear me howl in the light of the moon  
> That's how you'll know that I'm coming for you  
> Gonna find you alone in the dark of night  
> When the World Ender comes better run for your life
> 
> Jaska is the World Ender [sunglass emojis]

 

**Gonna tear the world up until I have my revenge**

**They took my life but it isn't the end**

**They put me in the ground but I'm back from the dead**

 

 _“I woke up a few days later. I felt like I was suffocating._ _Something was covering my whole face and body. And something was inside my mouth. Disgusting._

_In this pure panic attack I started moving my limbs which felt stiff until I could see again. I was buried underneath a lot of piled up nature and stinking, rotting leaves. When my eyes finally got used to the sharp light, I saw I was in a forest. Large trees all around me. My head hurt and felt like spinning so I closed my eyes again._

_Suddenly I felt the presence of another being. Someone or_ something _was approaching._

_“Sir?”_

_“Hm?” I replied, my lips felt glued together._

_“Why are you here? In the Endless Forest?” I finally dared opening my eyes again. Another man was bending over me. The most remarkable thing about him were the multiple scars on his face and his white eye.”_

\--

 

“You met my friend?” you exclaim surprised.

 “What?” Jaska gives you a confused look.

“My friend also has scars and a white eye. Much like me,” you point out.

 “Maybe.”

“What else did the guy say?” you ask.

 

\--

 

_“The man helped me get up. He looked concerned at me as if he had seen a ghost. Maybe I was._

_“You feel cold man. And lost,” he spoke up._

_“I am,” I replied. When we shook hands, suddenly I got flashbacks. I saw a smirking woman. Her lips too red, her words too sweet. A-and there was another man. Oh my god, it all comes back to me._

_“I’m Jaska Mäkinen, a 35 year old loser, beaten to death by the husband of the woman I had an affair with.”_

_For the first time I inhaled the air around me. I didn’t even realize I hadn’t been breathing properly since I woke up._

_“Shit, that sucks,” the stranger commented. I nod and stare at my hands. They are pale as fuck. I’m trembling but I don’t feel the actual cold._

_“Come with me,” the stranger said. Not sure what to do, I decided to follow him deeper into the woods he called the Endless Forest._

_“So what are you going to do now?” the stranger asked._

_“I-, I should take revenge. Don’t you think?”_

_The stranger remained silent and then chuckled. “That would be funny. The people you talked about, probably think you’re dead anyway. Too bad they dumped you into the wrong forest.”_

_The thought of showing up at La Belle and Jim’s doorstep made me smirk. But then I stopped in my tracks._

_“But how do I know where to find them?” I asked the stranger but he was gone. Vanished. I looked around me. No sign of the scarred, white eyed man. Hopeless and clueless I wandered, hoping to find a way out of this forsaken forest._

_It maybe took me days to find an exit. Initially there didn’t seem to be one. And much to my agony, I couldn’t really grow tired._

_Once I got outside these weird woods – they seem to change with me as I walk- I had to find some new clothes. Luckily there was a house nearby the forest and I took the chance. To be honest, I liked the raincoat. It gave me something mysterious and maybe it was better to stay anonymous. Especially if I wanted to surprise the people who did this to me. Anyway, finding them was not that easy and finding shelters even less. People aren’t so fond of taking in a homeless, raincoat wearing stranger who looks like a living corpse.”_

\--

 

“Maybe because you, in fact, are,” you comment. Jaska gives you a sharp look.

 “You’re right,” Jaska plays with an empty bottle of milk as he keeps his eyes fixed on the thing. “But I’m glad you took me in.”

 “I didn’t. I just need your money but now I realize you probably don’t have anything on you but filth.”

Jaska starts bawling. That’s new. You are not really good in comforting people so you just stare at the man before you awkwardly place a hand on the man’s shoulder.

 “Hey man. It’s alright. The, eh… money can wait. Just, please, take a shower and get some sleep. Tomorrow we’ll see what to make of you, okay?”

 Jaska wipes his dirty cheeks and nods before I take him to my cramped bathroom.

“If the water of the bath tickles you, that’s because it likes you,” you warn him before leaving him to his business. You go to the living room and thud down onto the couch. You wonder what to do with this Jaska Mäkinen. He has been through a lot and it kind of reminds you of yourself all of a sudden.

  For a moment you wonder if you should help him get this revenge he is talking about.

It could be risky but your job as taxi driver is risky too. Especially considering the folks and creatures you like to hang out with.

 But there should be an exchange or some sorts. You can’t do this for free. Heck it, tonight is enough. Tomorrow you’ll figure it out.


	5. Meet Me In The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I fuking love this song.
> 
> I have seen what the darkness does.  
> Say goodbye to who I was.  
> I ain't never been away so long.  
> Don't look back them days are gone.  
> Follow me into the endless night.  
> I can bring your fears to life.  
> Show me yours and I'll show you mine.  
> Meet me in the woods tonight.

**I took a little journey to the unknown,**

**And I come back changed. I can feel it in my bones.**

**I fucked with forces that our eyes can't see.**

**Now the darkness got a hold on me.**

**Oh, the darkness got a hold on me.**

Jaska looks much better now that he has taken a shower and a new haircut. He also smells much nicer. You brought his messy raincoat to the laundry in the basement.

 “So you’re really going to help me?” the taller man suddenly looks less intimidating and more of a cuddly puppy. His large eyes full of hope.

You decide you actually _do_ have an empathetic heart and nod. Also, this might be a nice opportunity to get out of the city for a longer period of time.

 “Yeah. I need some new adventures. City can become a drag real easily were it not for the peculiar encounters I often get at night.”

 “Thank you so much!” Jaska exclaims happily.

“Easy now. We first need more clues and for that, we’ll have to pay my friend Marko a visit.”

 

\--

 

The drive is short but the walk will be longer. The Endless Forest is full of surprises, both happy and not. Jaska seems to be glad he is with you and a freshly washed raincoat.

 “How do you know this Marko?”

“Long story, believe me. He has helped me with my own problems,” you reply without keeping your eyes off the road. It’s better to not be off-guard in this part of the forest. Jaska becomes more nervous the longer you’re in the woods. The trees become taller and darker and more dense the deeper you go into the woods. In the corner of your eye you spot one of the Giants, a Deer to be precise.

 “Is it just me or does it feel like we’re walking the bottom of an ocean?”

“Could be,” you chuckle amused. Suddenly you stop. You’re almost there. Things are shifting in the shadows of the large trees and Jaska steps closer to you.

A single, white gleaming eye is staring at the two of you from the depths of the forest. A large mist crawls over you before you hear your friend laughing. Jaska, standing next to you, is half trembling like a silly leaf in the wind.

 “Oh my, Olli. What brings you here. I see you brought someone with you.”

“It’s indeed you!” Jaska stammers as he stares at the other blond man. Marko chuckles, clearly amused. He first looks at you and shakes your hand.

 “That’s Jaska. He told me you found him in the forest.”

Marko nods. “Yeah, found him in the southern part. Poor fucker, you look better now, sir.” Your friend ogles the taller man with sharp scrutiny.

 “Why-, why did you just leave me?” Jaska asks, rather offended.

Marko shrugs his shoulders. “I thought it’d be more interesting for you to find your way out on your own. Without my help or sorts.”

 “Marko, please,” you chuckle. Your friend is a weird one. Even weirder than yourself and that says something.

“You shouldn’t toy with other people and creatures,” you clap Marko on the shoulder.

He grins and looks back at Jaska. “I’m sorry. But hey, you’re alive and I see my taxi buddy took you in. And now I guess you’re here to get your revenge.”

 “You actually remember?” Jaska says surprised.

Marko heavily nods. “I remember _everything_.”

 “But you never reveal anything,” you add with a roll of your eyes. The comment makes Marko giggle.

“I’m a big fan of secret keeping. Besides, _I_ gave you the idea to take revenge on those who wronged you.”

 “You did? I mean, I thought… I came up with that idea!” Jaska stammers in confusion.

“Well yeah, I ingrained that idea into your mind, sir. Remember I pulled you up from that ‘grave’? That’s when I could transfer some of my thoughts into you,” Marko mutters. Then he adds: “But given your condition, you could’ve probably come up with the revenge idea yourself sooner or later.”

 

 “Anyway, we need some clues on the whereabouts of La Belle and Jim. And maybe Jaska also wants to know why he’s back on his feet again,” you eventually push your quest further.

Marko nods. “Of course, of course. But the answer isn’t that simple or easy. Well, it _can_ be but it might not be satisfactory.”

 “And that is?” Jaska wonders.

“The Endless Forest is an odd thing. That’s probably the reason why you’re back from the dead. The Forest did that. Wanted you to live again for some reason. Maybe so you can take revenge?”

 “Oh,” Jaska snorts. “Well that just explains everything!”

“It does! Everyone going into these woods, isn’t the same when they exit it!” Marko replies. He gives you a meaningful look and you cackle in response.

 “What?” Jaska interrupts our short exchange.

“Olli knows all about getting dirty with the peculiar forces of this Forest,” Marko sniggers. “Don’t you?”

You nod. “Yeah. Just don’t fuck with dark forces or you’ll end up like me or Marko.”

 “Okay then. What about my perpetrators? Have you by any chance seen them?” Jaska asks.

Marko shakes his head.

 “Sadly I haven’t seen them. Only saw them in your flashbacks. That’s what I understand from our physical exchange, I’d say to be careful. That woman seems dangerous.”

 “That’s going to be fun then,” I say.

“Oh it will be! If I were you, I’d seal a deal with other creatures to help you in your quest,” Marko suggests. Jaska seems doubtful about it. Marko notices it too.

 “Olli knows how to deal with that! Don’t worry, regular human. Although at this point you might not be a regular human anymore.”

 

We thank Marko and want to leave but he stops us.

 “It will be a long walk out of this part of the woods, believe me. So you might want to fly the Giant Bats.”

Oh, the Forest has shifted again. Alright then. Marko whistles in a frequency not heard by normal people. Before you know it, a large bat, about the size of a regular horse, comes flying in.

Jaska shrieks and you and Marko laugh.

 “You tamed them?” you ask your friend. The other blond nods.

“Was rough but I managed. Good luck to you both!”

 

Jaska holds onto your waist as you both climb the Giant Bat. You whisper in an ancient language and then you take off. You feel Jaska’s grip around you tighten as the animal speeds up.

The ride is over too quickly and you stand at the edge of the Endless Forest again. Your car is still in perfect shape, thank the gods. You thank the bat and then it becomes one with the increasing mist.

 Once we’re inside the safety of my car, Jaska faces you.

“So what are we going to do now?”

 “We’re going to take a long drive and hope we’ll find those people of yours,” you say.

“Okay. Really, thanks for doing this with me.”

 “It’s not like I had much of a choice. You’re in no way familiar with the peculiarity of this realm.”

Jaska peers at you and you grin. “Just kidding. I will enjoy this ride.”

 

A few hours later Jaska speaks up again. “So, Olli… What happened to you exactly? You don’t strike me as a ‘regular’ human either. Marko even mentioned it.”

 “All you need to know about me, is that I was a foolish idiot when I was still a regular human. I suffered from haughtiness and thought I could do everything. I bragged about a lot of meaningless shit and one day I dared to challenge the wrong forces by stepping into those woods. Shit went down and the scars and this body and mind are the result of my old stupidity. Realizing I lost most important memories of my past-me, I decided to rebuilt my life and I became a special cab driver for the odd ones and the rest is just useless history,” you allow Jaska to know.

 “Damn. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. Ignorance is bliss and I’m fine with how things turned out.”

 “Then is all good, I guess,” Jaska mutters.

You nod and park your car at an old hotel. It’s time to rest for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cool tumblr posts inspired me for the forest.  
> So here are some 'canon' facts about it:
> 
> \- this forest is a breathing, living organism with unkown origin  
> \- it expands over the whole world and can asicaly exist anywyhere and at anytime  
> \- it has a way of moving and changing as ur in it  
> \- the deeper u go into da forest, the darker it becomes, the higher da trees etc. as if ur walking deepe rinto the sea  
> \- the creatures in da forest become also larger -, the deeper ur into dis forest: hence people calling the craetures Giants (and like dat photo, u could also for example encounter a giant deer)
> 
> Marko facts:
> 
> \- He has some form of telepathic powers  
> \- When he touches someone physicially, he can see their memories/flashbacks and this way he can also exchange his own thoughts and ingrain them into people  
> \- His past is still mysterious af  
> \- Obviously a friend of Olli who knows more about Olli's past  
> \- He is a man of many secrets. He also likes to hoard secrets from unfortunate souls who wandered into the Endless Forest. And as is stated in the fic, he likes to keep the secrets for his own amusement.  
> \- I'd say he is morally grey, or even indifferent.   
> I mean, a man with such secrets and the power to force ideas onto others with telepathy can't be just a good guy only, right?


	6. The Yawning Grave (Olli)

**I tried to warn you when you were a child.**

**I told you not to get lost in the wilds.**

**I sent you omens and all kinds of signs.**

**I taught you melodies, poems and rhymes.**

_You were a stubborn kid: never listening to your parents or your teachers or any authority for that sake._

_Your friends weren’t much different from you._

_So one day a strange firefly caught your eye and you decided to follow it into the woods. Your friends laughed and ran after you. It was all fun and games. You didn’t care you might get lost because you were sure you’d find your way out again. Like you always did._

_And that was true but before you exited the dark forest, you had an encounter with death for the first time. It came in the form of a fallen bird. Its tiny body broken, wings spread wide as if still trying to escape its inevitable fate before it crashed down onto the stones._

_You kneeled down and stared at the poor thing._

_“It doesn’t move,” you remarked. Your friends stood around you._

_“It’s dead, Olli. We should bury it,” one of your friends said._

_“So it won’t come back? It can’t fly anymore?” you asked in your tiny voice._

_“That’s the truth,” the other kid confirmed._

_You gave it a small burial, a few twigs and leaves you found, decorated the little grave._

_\--_

_One time you wandered off into the woods alone. You must’ve been around fifteen by then. You walked and walked until you reached a lake. It was still early in the morning so a thick mist hung over the water._

_You kneeled down by the water bank and threw some pebbles in the lake. Some sunk immediately, other travelled over the surface before plunging into the depths of the water._

_**“Olli.”**_

_Confused you looked around you. There was no one else in sight._

_**“Olli.”**_

_Again, that weird voice. And when you looked out over the water, you swore the voices must’ve come from the mist that hung over the lake. You blinked your eyes a few times and did you really see eyes staring at you or were it just oddly shaped mist fragments._

_You eventually shrugged it over and left the lake. A shiver went down your spine when you felt the mist caress your shoulders._

_\--_

_At night you sometimes stayed awake to listen to the wind. It was singing, whispering. You were sure you could actually distinguish rustling from words. There were songs and poems. One more threatening than the other. But you didn’t pay them any mind. Just ear juice for the lonely nights ever since your parents died in a car accident._

_You wondered if you could hear the voices of dead people or if the winds actually were some self-conscious entities on its own. After all, you never heard your parents’ voices._

_Other people you talked to didn’t hear nor see the things you sometimes saw. It left you not afraid. In fact, you felt cool because you were the only one with these special powers to see the unnatural._

_You even bragged about it to your friends._

_“Haha! I see things you can’t see! Deal with it!”_

_“You’re crazy!”_

_“I’m not crazy! You guys are! And you are just jealous!”_

**Oh you fool, there are rules, I am coming for you.**

**You can run but you can't be saved.**

**Darkness brings evil things, oh the reckoning begins.**

**You have opened the yawning grave.**

_“Oh yeah? Then I dare you to walk into that Endless Forest.” One of your old time buddies taunted but you were not fazed by it. In fact, you took that as a challenge._

_Your whole life you’ve lived with visions and peculiar whispers so why not see for yourself if the Endless Forest was real or not?_

_“For old time’s sake,” you cackled as you stood at the edge of the dark woods. The forest looked like a normal forest but it probably wasn’t. Your old buddies, all grown-up now, stood with you at the brink._

_\--_

_Once you got deeper into the woods you actually noticed the change. Not only did it get darker and more sombre, the trees appeared to be taller as well._

_“We- we should go back,” one of your old friends stammered._

_“Why? Where’s the fun in that.”_

_“Olli, you’re fucking nuts!”_

_Suddenly you heard something rustle in the bushes. When you inspected the bush, there was nothing there. But then there was this sweet lisp in your ear. A voice telling you to visit a place in this forest. The voice was so intruding and insisting, you couldn’t help but follow it._

_You eventually reached a large open space in the otherwise crowded forest. There was one big tombstone in the middle of the grass. Your old friends were hiding behind the trees. They were afraid. You laughed. Suddenly you remembered the children’ poems your mom sang to you. You remembered the songs of the wind. The warnings, the omens. But you ignored it all. You didn’t care._

_If the world gave you these powers to see the unseen and unnatural, that would mean you were destined to something._

_Rather superciliously you decided to enter the grave and see for yourself what was so creepy about it._

\--

 

Flashes of painful, tangible visions creep into your head. They’re crawling in your mind, scratching at your very entity. Loud, unbearable noises screech and bark at you, making your ears almost bleed.

With a scream you awake in sweat. When you take in your surroundings, you notice you’re still in your cab. It’s already dark outside and Jaska is now looking at you, concerned.

 “Olli! What happened? You’re _bleeding_!”

You mutter something and wipe your nose. Your fingers get tainted by warm blood. “N-nothing. Just some bad memories from the past.”

Something’s not right. I have a bad stomach feeling about it and it isn’t just because of the nightmare I just had.

 


	7. The Yawning Grave (Jaska)

A few days have already passed and we still haven’t found clues on the whereabouts of La Belle or Jim. Still, we haven’t given up yet and Olli is maybe even more insisting on finding them than me.

Maybe that’s a sign that the revenge part was indeed more Marko’s idea than my own. But I like how we’re processing anyway. I get to know Olli more and more. He is truly a strange guy. Although I wonder if I haven’t become someone else as well, since I’m basically a living corpse.

I can’t hear or feel my heart beat anymore. I’m immune to colds or heats and I’m no longer _really_ exhausted.

 

\--

 

We’re taking a short nap break offside the road. But due to not being able to sleep properly, I’m listening to the radio voices. At first it creeped me out but now I got used to it and almost feel lonely when I don’t hear the static.

Suddenly the noises change and I hear voices wail. I throw the taxi driver a look. Olli is sleeping and apparently he is having some wild dreams. He is grunting and hissing, even moving his arms subtly. I wonder if I should be worried. Suddenly Olli’s eyes snap open and he screams. His nose starts bleeding.

When I ask him about it, he says he just had bad dreams. Finally he notices the change of the radio static noises.

 “Shit, shit, oh no. This is _baaad_ news. _Fuck_.”

Then the car makes an ugly noise and jerks. Olli curses in a language that doesn’t sound human at all before he quickly jumps out of the car. Alerted, I do the same. We both simultaneously reach for the trunk and grab our stuff.

 “Run, run!” Olli yells at me and I don’t think twice but to follow the man’s actions.

We’re a just few meters away before the front part of the car explodes. Damn.

 “That’s cruel,” Olli murmurs. “She was a beaut. I’ve had been on some wild rides with her. We’ve been through a lot. But I guess this is the end now.” He wipes away some tears before packing up his stuff and begins walking.

 “Where are we going?”

“Find a way to a new car, I guess,” Olli states. It looks like he is over this loss rather fast. I quickly pack my bag and run after him. We stranded along an abandoned road with only a pine forest as our company.

 

It’s getting dark and I don’t like it. All of  a sudden the pines seem to come closer to us. After meeting La Belle and Olli, I realize that it might be true and not just some hallucination. I decide walk even closer to Olli, not wanting to lose sight of him.

There doesn’t seem to be an end to this road and despite not being able to get _physically_ exhausted, I think I might as well be mentally tired. Olli catches onto it and stops. We sit down along the road.

 “We should lift,” Olli states defeated. “Also, I got an idea for your search.”

“What is it?”

 “It is a risky thing to do, but maybe we could ask the-,” Olli’s voice gets overwhelmed by the loud honk of some truck. I didn’t hear it approach but now two large headlights are blinding us. Shit.

The truck stops a few meters away from us and a figure jumps out of the vehicle.

 “Oh god, almost didn’t see you two! Are you guys lost?! Need a lift?”

“A little bit and yes!” Olli replies. He gestures me he’ll do the talking with the stranger. I hold onto our luggage while the blond taxi driver walks over to the truck driver.

The talk is quick and Olli is smiling when he returns. His smile turns his scars deeper and more crooked.

The truck driver is a tall man like me. He’s bald and has a small beard patch and sharp sideburns.

 “I’m Markus Kaarlonen at your service,” he nods.

“Jaska Mäkinen.”

When we shake hands, the man looks startled. “You’re cold, man. Getting sick?”

 “Nah, I’m not sick. Don’t worry but it’s a long story,” I chuckle.

We drop our bags in the trailer which is half loaded with milk. It seems to please Olli. He jokes how now he’ll make it out alive with so much milk in storage.

I’m glad we’re inside a comfy, sturdy vehicle. Markus adjusts his seat a bit before starting the engines.

 “How did you end up here, if I may ask?”

“Stranded after my cab broke down and basically exploded,” Olli snorts.

 “Oh damn, that burning car was yours?!”

“Yep.”

 “I’m sorry, man.”

“It’s alright. I’ll find a new one, one day,” Olli sighs.

 “I see. Where you guys headed to?” Markus now glances over at me. I don’t really know what to answer so Olli does it instead.

 “We have to visit some motels. I’m not sure which one will participate.”

“Participate?” Markus frowns his forehead.

Now Olli turns to me and looks me dead in the eyes. “I was going to tell you about my idea. We are going to ask the Eye Stealers to help us.”

 “The _eye_ stealers?” I gasp. I know nothing about them but the name worries me. Olli confidently nods.

 “Yeah. Marko mentioned we should bring some company.”

“Whoa, whoa, wait a second. If I understand this correctly, you are going on some dangerous mission,” Markus interrupts us. I kind of nod in a hesitating manner. I expect Markus to kick us out but he doesn’t. Instead he keeps driving, his frown getting deeper, hands more glued to the wheel.

 “Pretty much yes but _only_ if you don’t know what you’re doing,” Olli informs us. “I’ve dealt with the Stealers before. I’ll do the negotiations.”

 “And what about me?” Markus stammers.

“You can stay in your truck with Jaska if you want to. Or drop us off earlier and then we’ll walk to the motel ourselves.”

Markus remains silent and so we all stay silent. I don’t dare asking more about what the Eye Stealers do but their name probably tells me enough.

 

Maybe an hour or so later, Markus stops at a gas station. He invites us to join him inside the restaurant.

We order hamburgers and fries. Olli, of course, takes a brick of milk with him. We settle down in the corner of the restaurant and then Markus speaks up.

 “I’ve been thinking. Normally I can help you get to the wanted motels. I wish I could do this for free but since it’s a rather risky business from what I understand, I hope you could help me in return.”

I cross my arms and Olli joins. “What is it?”

 “I-, Maybe you could help me find my sister. She’s gone missing for weeks, maybe even months already.”

 “So we’ll help you on your own dangerous quest and in return you drive us from motel to motel, correct?” Olli wants to be sure. Markus nods.

 “And how dangerous is your mission?” I want to know.

“I have no idea. But-, this is going to sound crazy and stupid but I fear my sister has been abducted by aliens.”

 “That’s tough,” Olli comments.

“Yeah,” I say.

 “If there are aliens or otherworldly creatures involved then I think it can be a rough ride indeed,” Olli sighs. I wonder if he is tired or excited. I can’t seem to read him at the moment.

 “So what are we going to do?” Markus wants to know.

“You help us get to some motels and hopefully we can combine our searches. While we look for the Eye Stealers, you will be on the lookout for your sister.”

 “Fine by me then. If you don’t mind, I’d like to sleep for the rest of the night though,” Markus says.

“Sure, sure. Tomorrow it’s safer to drive anyway,” Olli agrees.

Conveniently this gas station also rents a few rooms so we don’t have to change location. I’m glad I can finally sleep and Olli also seems to doze off right away. Markus is snoring in the bed next to us.


	8. Frozen Pines (Markus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep into the night with the moonlight as my guide
> 
> I go wander through the pines and make my way to nature's shrines
> 
> and I look up to the sky and I know you're still alive,
> 
> but I wonder where you are I call your name into the dark.

**On the night you disappeared, I wish I had seen it clear.**   
**But a strange light in the sky was shining right into my eyes.**   
**There was no one else in sight, just the endless frozen pines.**   
**but I wonder all they know 'cause they don't die and they don't grow.**

 

 

_After long weeks on the road, Markus finally returned home from his work, only to find his parents in despair and tears._

_“Your sister… She-, she’s gone. You have to find her, Markus.”_

_“Wait.. wait, when did this happen?”_

_“Yester evening. You’re the only one who knows her the best.”_

_Almost as quick as he arrived, he departed again. There had been no note or sign. Nothing. Markus’ sister just vanished._

_In a panic Markus drove around in his truck. He stopped at the convenient places. He went to the candy store he and his sister visited as kids. He went to the mall, to the centre of the town. Everywhere._

_Nobody seemed to have heard of her location. No one knew she’d gone all of a sudden. Desperate himself, Markus eventually went to the woods where he knew he’d find her if she was in a dark place._

_Again, no fruits were yielded but Markus didn’t want to give up. He wandered deeper into the forest and that’s when the mist started to close in on him._

_“Ronja? Ronja!” Markus yelled._

_There was rustling in the thickening mist and Markus could barely make out tree from high grass or any other flora._

_“Markus?” the voice of his sister was finally heard._

_Markus heart jumped in relief but also worry as he could still not see her. “Ronja! I’m here!”_

_“Markus!”_

_He swore he could see her shadow flash a few meters away from him. He ran, tripped and crashed to the muddy soil. A bright light, coming seemingly out of nowhere, blinded the man and he had to close his eyes against the brightness._

_“Don’t hurt him! Don’t you touch him! Markus? Markus!”_ _Ronja shrieked. She sounded stressed and scared._

 _“Ronja!”_ _Markus yelled with his eyes kept shut. His hands touching the ground as he tried to move forward despite being blinded. There was a loud roaring noise._

_Once the strange light was gone, he dared opening his eyes. The mist and his sister were gone. He was left alone in the dark night._

_He cursed while walking back to his truck. Ronja had been… she must’ve run to the woods for some reason and got lost. And now she had been abducted by… unfamiliar forces. Markus wasn’t quick to believe in aliens but what else could’ve taken her? There were no trails of cars or other vehicles or human activity for that matter on this crime scene._

_Once inside his car, Markus sworn to find his sister. Even if that meant quitting his job and leaving a lot behind to make sure Ronja would be back safe._


	9. Frozen Pines (Olli)

The next morning you wake up early but Markus is earlier. You poke Jaska awake and then you all pack your stuff and go to the restaurant for breakfast. Markus is holding a road map in front of him.

 “The next motel is only an hour drive away from here,” he points out. Nice.

“Good. Are you going with us or?”

 “Depends. How dangerous are these Eye Stealers?”

“As long as you keep your eyes fixed on the ground and never, _never_ look up and come in contact with their stolen eyes, you’re cool. Best is of course going blindfolded.”

 

The first time dealing with Eye Stealers left you uncomfortable and slightly scared. But now it has been multiple times you visited these strange creatures infested motels and you realized they aren’t as scary as people ought them to be. Especially if you stay nice to them and don’t get in their way.

 

\--

 

Markus, Jaska and yourself enter the motel, armed with blindfolds. Just to be extra sure, you all keep your heads low.

 “Hehe, look who we have here,” it’s the voice of the receptionist. “If it isn’t Olli Tukiainen. What brings you here, chap? _Finally back for the money you owe me?_ ”

You roll your eyes behind your blindfold and chuckle. You fish out some coin and throw it on the counter.

 “Actually I’m here for missing persons.”

“Missing persons?” the receptionist spits, clearly agitated by your presence.

 “Yeah. We’re looking for a young girl.”

“Ronja’s actually twenty-five,” Markus corrects you. “She has long, dark hair and-”

 “What eyes?” the receptionist interrupts.

“Dark brown. Like mine,” Markus answers.

 “Can’t know them if I don’t see them.”

“Markus don’t!” You warn him quickly and the receptionist cackles like a witch.

 “I was just kidding with you. But nah, I don’t think we’ve stolen any brown eyes recently. No poor visitors fell for the traps either so, I doubt she passed here. Who else you looking for?”

 “La Belle. Beautiful woman, true femme fatale. And/or her husband Jim. Broad, thick guy. Taller than me,” Jaska adds.

 “So they must’ve been quite a peculiar couple, hm.”

“Pretty much,” Jaska snorts.

 “Nothing seen or heard or stolen,” the receptionist replies. “Now shoo, I got other work to do.”

 

\--

 

The second motel is a clear one. There are no Eye Stealers there but we stop anyway for Markus. Despite the lack of Eye Stealers, the building is looking odd. A large pack of snow is surrounding a part of the motel, large icicles hanging from the roof. Strange because it’s not the right season.

You go inside to check on any guests or staff but it looks like you just entered an ice castle instead. The person at the desk is frozen. In one of the halls you find a janitor ice popsicle.

 “Maybe we should go,” Markus stammers. He looks pale.

“Don’t worry, you’re safe with us,” you promise but wonder if you could keep that promise.

 “I think I heard something from the dining area,” Jaska notices. You decide to take a look and there are indeed some people inside. Half of the cast is frozen though, looking like glassy statues.

At one table sit two men. One of them is blond. His hair is jumpy and fluffier than yours. The man sits in a hunched over position. Next to him sits a smaller man with dark, greying hair and a thick beard.

 Upon closer inspection, the blond is sobbing.

“Thord, get over yourself, man!” the greyed hair man says. Then he sees you and your crew and jumps up.

 “Don’t come any closer!” he warns you. Jaska and Markus already take a step back but you put a step forward.

 “We’re not here to harm you. We just need to talk,” you say in your calmest tone.

“So… I suppose you’re no cops or something?”

You shake your head. “No. We’ve come here for our own quest.”

 “Oh, well… I-, I’m sorry. Where are my manners. I’m Bjørn. And this here is my friend Thord. Forgive us for the mess but eh, my friend here is in a bad condition,” the man introduces himself.

 “I’m Olli. I’m a taxi driver helping out this man,” you introduce yourself and then point at Jaska.

“I’m Jaska. Basically back from the dead and out for revenge on a certain someone. But don’t worry, I’m not after you guys.”

 “And my name’s Markus. Truck driver and looking for my missing sister.”

“Y-you’re a truck driver t-too?” the man called Thord finally looks up and stares with watery eyes at your group. Markus nods. He looks unsure on what to do.

 Then you clear your throat and ask the men: “So… You didn’t see this sister of Markus? Or a big, tough guy with his gorgeous girlfriend, huh?”

Thord starts crying again. Bjørn rolls his eyes. “Please forgive him, he’s a little heartbroken after his partner broke up with him.”

 “Oh, know the feeling,” Jaska huffs.

“We were supposed to take a break from our work and that unfortunate break-up but when my friend gets emotional… well, then this happens,” Bjørn gestures all around him.

You widen your eyes. “He did _this_?” You’re more amazed than disgusted or something. Bjørn nods.

Had it not been for the circumstances you would’ve loved to shake Thord’s hands. You never met an actual person who could control the weather like this. Your friend and partner Jani might be a force of nature but he cannot control it.

 “Yes. We’re weather changers. But we can’t always control it,” Bjørn explains. “To get back to your question, I’m afraid we haven’t seen anyone you described around.”

 “Alright. Thanks, though,” Markus mutters as he slowly starts walking to the exit. Jaska follows.

I stare at the weather changers. Bjørn chuckles. “You can leave us be now. After Thord’s regained his stability, he’ll make sure to undo these things. I’ll bare the consequences with him. don’t you worry about us, now.”

 “Okay, take care,” you nod before following the other guys outside the motel.

 

\--

 

The next stop takes you to another motel with Eye Stealers. Yet, no luck there either. But one shy Eye Stealer was generous enough to tell you to look for the main gang up north. They also gifted you a little note.

 “It’s from my sister!”

 

**_Dear Markus,_ **

****

**_Please don’t come looking for me._ **

****

**_Ronja._ **

****

“This only  worries me more,” Markus stammers. But he seems to be relieved you’ve finally caught up on a possible clue.

 “Those Eye Stealers give me the creeps.”

“Same,” Jaska shivers when you’re back in the truck.

 “Oh god. I can’t believe it. She might’ve been in contact with those creeps. From her note I guess she made it out alive but still. Oh god,” Markus stutters in disbelief.

 “Then she must’ve been a strong woman,” you reassure the bald man. Markus only nods silently in reply.

 “I guess so. She always seemed to be calm, collected young woman. She must be so afraid now.”

 

\--

 

A few days later you finally reach the motel that Eye Stealer talked about. You had driven the truck after Markus taught you the basics and you surprisingly learned trait quick.

It’s around noon when you all jump out of the trailer and set foot onto the unfamiliar ground. You immediately feel the strong presence of a large, possible _horde_ of Stealers. You already hear them whisper in anticipation of new victims. Except, you’ll make sure you won’t end up like a victim.

 Again you all wear the blindfolds. An extra long scarf is wrapped around your wrist, connecting you safely with Jaska and Markus.

Step for step you shuffle toward the motel. It’s important to _listen_. Suddenly you feel a large hand grab your neck. Jaska and Markus are heard screaming and before you know it, you’ve hit the ground. Against your will you get dragged inside the motel, all the way to the second floor via the painful stairs.

 You get dropped in some room. Your hands are tied to the back.

“Now this is an odd clique,” says a strange voice. “Thanks for bringing them here, Sebastian and Sebastian.”

 “What’s going on?” Jaska exclaims. Markus is heard whimpering.

“I got a weird air from these guys the moment they set foot on our territory,” one of your possible attackers snorts. “No truck like that visits this old motel. It isn’t even on the maps anymore.”

“Yeah. And this guy smells like shit too,” a third voice is heard. Jaska growls in direct response. Good, they weren’t referring to your smell. The second voices talking have accents. You assume they’re German or something.

 “Okay, thanks for that unnecessary addition, Sebastian K. Oof, I can smell it too now. Anyway, let me do the questioning now,” the first voice says.

“Of course, _king_ Hakala.”

 “Good. Alright, fellas. Can someone of you tell me why you’re here? You can’t tell me you accidentally stumbled upon this place. Because as one of my men, Sebastian J, stated, this motel isn’t on any modern road map. Seconded, you must’ve come prepared, looking at your protection.”

 “Well, Jaska and I here are looking for Big Jim and La Belle. We also wanted to ask if maybe you cou-”

You get interrupted by a door slamming open.

 

 “Darling!”

“Miika!” a female voice is added to the crowd.

 “Ronja?” Markus finally dares to speak up.

“Markus!” the female voice stammers in equal confusion. “Miika Hakala, what is this?”

 “Darling, I have no idea! I was just interrogating them and-”

“Let him go! Or just…. At least untie him, please!”

 “Sebastian K, untie the baldy!”

There’s ruffling noises and the sound of a body hitting the floor, followed by Markus grunting.

 “Ronja, what the- oh my god, your eyes!”

“Ehm, some help here too, please?” you interrupt the whole event. You feel a foot in your back.

 “Klussman, please,” the man named Miika orders. “Alright, they can all have a peak. Don’t steal their eyes… _just yet_.”

Finally your blindfold gets taken off and for the first time you can look at Eye Stealers without getting your eyes ripped out of your sockets.

In front of you sits a blond man in a chair, adorned by a thick dusty cloth. It must be his diy-throne. His eyes are milky looking. Whatever blue used to lay behind the troubled grey, is only a faint memory. He has a sharp, stitched scar across his left eye and you wonder what’s up with all these people and scars. It saddens you you’re not the only one sporting a unique scar. The man wears a few rings around his unusual long fingers and stares you down.

 “Holy fuck,” Jaska gawks at the situation he’s in before he faints.

You look back at the supposed ‘king’ Hakala. A few eyes float around him like a halo, all pointed at you and your little group. Next to him stands a sturdy man with short, brown hair and glasses. Just like Miika his eyes are white. Four eyes floating next to his shoulders, also peer at you.

When you look behind your back, there’s a third man standing. He also has brown, short hair with glasses. The flower patterned shirt he wears must’ve been bright and colourful back in the day. Now it only looks dull and worn. You then throw a look at Markus. His sister Ronja stands next to him. Her eyes aren’t as white or glassy looking like the men in this room but they are tainted and bloodshot.

There are cracks in her skin as well, giving her a decaying look.

 

“I suppose this is your brother Markus then?” Miika turns to the woman. Ronja nods.

  “I told you not to come here. Also, who are these men?” she judges her brother who gulps.

“Th-they helped me a-and I’m helping them,” Markus manages to say.

 “I was just going to explain before you, missy, barged in,” you quickly add in an offended tone. She gives you a killing look and for a second you’re afraid one of your eyeballs popped. It’s merely an illusion and Miika and his group of Eye Stealers are all laughing.

 “Good, then continue,” Miika glares at you with refreshed suspicion. You don’t like how more than twelve eyes are staring at you.

 “We were helping Markus find his sister who apparently is also a frigging Eye Stealer! And we were looking for Jaska’s ex,  La Belle and her actual husband Jim. He needs to get revenge on them. But they’re dangerous folks so we thought you might be actually able to help.”

Miika’s eyes widen and the eyeballs belonging to him raise higher. “ _Help_? From _us_?”

 “Yeah. Because you are powerful creatures,” you say.

The men called Sebastian chuckle. “They’re right about that. But believe it or not, most Eye Stealers are shy at heart,” they say in unison. Creepy.

Miika confirms and turns invisible for a second before standing right in front of you. “If you want our help then you’ll need to pay a serious price or have a damn fine deal to strike. We aren’t some charity or fund raisers, you know.”

 

\--

 

Thanks to Ronja’s negotiations with Eye Stealer’s boss, you’re allowed to stay at the motel for a week until you’ve come up with a serious good deal. Else you’ll have to pay for at least one of your eyes, each of you. You know you could miss one but you doubt the others are in for such definite deal.

Markus lays in the upper bunkbed. He sighs deeply.

 “What is it?” Jaska want to know.

“I thought… I thought I knew her,” he sighs. “Hm. I thought Ronja was happy. I-, I didn’t expect she wasn’t. Or maybe I didn’t want to see it. But-, but our family seemed perfect together. I had a job, she would get married and follow in her mother’s footsteps and-”

 “Yeah, maybe that’s were the problem lies,” Jaska cuts the other man off.

“What?”

 “Did she _want_ to get married? Does she _want_ to be her mother? Or is she expected and forced to?”

For a long time Markus remains quiet on the matter. Then he curses.

 “Damn it, and here I thought I was going to rescue her from aliens.” His chuckles soon turn into sobs.

 “Everyone makes mistakes, man,” Jaska tries to comfort. With a low voice he adds: “Although sometimes our mistakes will haunt us.”

 “I was so delusional. Thinking everything was fine and-, the note she left was true. I didn’t need to find her because she _didn’t want to be_. She didn’t need to be saved. She can perfectly stand her own and, and… and she seems to be… perfectly fine living with this Miika guy. ”

 “Oy, she’s in a relationship with him?” finally you begin to realize.

“Yeah. She somehow met him and then she decided to run off with him. Leaving everything behind.”

 “Damn,” you mutter.

“What should I tell my parents? The truth? Would they even believe me? Before I started this journey I barely believed in aliens. Look at me now.”

 “Touched by the Darkness,” you whisper.

“What did you say?” Markus exclaims.

 “Nothing,” you quickly reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most Eye Stealers are shy creatures who can turn invisible. The more eyes they steal, the more they can see and the longer they can stay invisible, except for their piercing eyes.  
> The more eyes they have stolen, the more they can basically see.  
> THeir humanity slowly decreases with the years. And as said in the story itself, their real eyes turn dull and white, making them actually blind. Their bodies can suffer malformations, turning their limbs longer than is proportional correct.
> 
> PS: For Jakku I added two certain cameos. For my own amusment, I added the boys from my IRR Poteter crew in it as well :') And ofc Miika had to make an appearance again too :')


	10. Cursed (Part 1)

**Lots of booze and her kiss**

**These are drugs that do not mix**

**I was under her spell**

**And today I feel like hell**

**She got me going, I guess**

**Who knew love would be like this?**

**Don't know what I'm gonna do**

**But I guess I gotta see it through**

The door is budged. “Karlus? You in there?” you yell.

 “How do you know my name?” a deep but loud voice yells back from the other side of the door.

You sigh because you find it silly to say but eventually reply: “ Your ‘ _king_ ’ has told me you needed a break from this, as he quoted you, ‘boring ass motel’. And we might have a solution for that!”

 “Oh.”

It’s followed by more silence and then there’s the sound of the door getting unlocked.

 “Come on in.”

The door creaks open and it’s like walking into the room of some teenage fangirl. There are posters all over the place. There’s a shelf with old records on it and even a plate recorder. On the bed lays an Eye Stealer. He isn’t as pale as his fellow Stealers. In fact, he has brown skin, and even darker curly hair that jumps everywhere.

 “So what did good ol’ Miika tell you, hm?” Karlus asks nonchalantly. He is reading through some magazine. When you step closer you see he is reading a Playgirl. Tasteful.

 “We need your help on a quest of revenge and-” before you can finish your sentence Karlus has turned around and with big eyes stares at you. It draws you back. The Eye Stealer is a tall man. He must be around Jaska’s height.

 “Ooh, revenge! Thrilling! Who are we going to kill?”

“My ex and her husband,” Jaska replies.

 Karlus claps his hands like an enthusiastic child. “Alright, give me a minute to get packed and we can leave!”

 “Eh… You’re not going to… question why we’re doing this?” Markus adds. He is suspicious. He has a point you think.

Karlus shrugs his shoulders as he seems to throw some random clothes in a bag and then the Stealer stands in front of you. He is grinning and you notice how sharp his teeth are.

 

\--

 

 “I can’t believe we took one with us,” Jaska snorts. You look at the backseats of the truck cabin.

Karlus is sitting next to Jaska who is obviously trying to create some space between them.

 “It’s for your quest after all,” you counter. Jaska reluctantly nods.

“Come on, am I not fine company?” the Eye Stealer pouts. Markus laughs, probably more because of his nerves than actual mirth. He keeps his eyes fixed on the Stealer and the road. Constantly shifting his eyes.

 “Your eyes are going to roll out of their sockets if you stay suspicious like that. I won’t harm you, Markus. We’re no longer enemies my boss told me.”

“I trust you on that, else I’ll have to kick you out,” your chauffeur warns the Stealer.

 “Karlus keeps his promises,” the Eye Stealer insists offended.

 

Now that Markus’ quest is officially over and you also got the needed help from the Eye Stealers you decide it’s better for Markus to return to his normal life. The only problem that remains is that you no longer have transport. Karlus, who has been listening in on your discussion joins the conversation.

 “Hey, I think I know a guy who could help you out with the car problem.”

 

\--

 

Your drive takes you three days. Karlus, suddenly a known truck driver, decided to take the wheel and your group through hell. His unholy driving style would even make ghosts fear for their lives. You all end up in a decent looking neighbourhood unharmed though.

 “We’ll walk from here on,” the Stealer says.

“What?” Jaska exclaims.

 Karlus nods. I guarantee you we’ll have a new vehicle in no time.” Reluctantly you say your final goodbyes to Markus.

 “Thanks man, for the rides and all. I owe you,” Jaska sighs.

“It’s alright. I’m glad I didn’t have to go through my search on my own. You provided me all the help needed. And thank you, Olli. For protecting me from all these strange encounters!”

 “It’s my job,” you grin.

Then Markus drives off and you almost feel sentimental watching the truck disappear into the sunset.

 

“Come on guys!” Karlus voice catches you off guard. The Eye Stealer has turned invisible.

 “We can’t see you!”

“Don’t want to scare his neighbours!”

Eventually Karlus turns visible again and he stands at an outstanding house. It’s humble looking and very, _very_ blue. Karlus rings the bell multiple times and finally the door gets opened.

 “Hello, how can I, goddam-” before you or Jaska can process it, Karlus face gets punched by the owner of the house and the Stealer turns invisible before hitting the pavement behind you.

You turn your eyes back to the man in front of you. He is waving his fist and cringes. The punch must’ve affected him as well.

At this point you should probably not be surprised to see the man is a blond too. His hair is combed to the left but it’s sticking out wildly, making the texture look floofy. He’s a bit taller than you and sports dark glasses. He wears a long sleeved blue shirt and normal jeans.

 “My excuses but I need to do something first.” The stranger steps passed you and Jaska and stares at Karlus who is still invisible. One of his stolen eyes is peering at the man who punched it.

 “How’s that feel? Bastard.”

“F-Fuck, Blue. Did you need to do that?”

 “It’s your own fault,” the man spits. “What is your business here anyway? What are these people doing here? I thought you didn’t have friends.”

 “T-They aren’t my friends, idiot,” Karlus grunts. He finally shows himself again and crawls back up. This Blue must’ve hit him hard. You’re surprised by his strength.

 “Well, we’re actually here for a new car, sir,” you dare come in-between. Blue straightens his back. One eye of his lights up. Only now do you realize the other eye is slightly off, staying as glossy as it was in the beginning.

 “Oh cars! That changes the subject! Come on in! Please, come on in!  You can call me Mister Blue.”

You smile at him and follow him inside. Jaska joins and you assume Karlus will follow after.

 

The whole interior is blue. Well, most of it. It gives off a cartoony look. And observing Mister Blue, you could say he’s much a cartoon character as well.

 You go to the kitchen and sit down to talk.

“You guys need a new car, I hear. Is the old one broken or?”

 “My cab caught fire and exploded. But that thing is long gone. We lifted with a truck driver and now we’re here,” you tell the man. You wonder how much you can reveal or if this information is enough.

Mister Blue nods and gives you all a cup of coffee. He downright ignores Karlus presence and doesn’t give him a mug either.

 “Oh that must’ve been painful.”

You nod. “Yeah, that car was my baby.”

 “I understand. Know the feel too well. Anyway, worry not, I have multiple cars. It’s your choice to pick the right one!”

Then Mister Blue walks back to the kitchen counter and pours in a fourth cup. He is grinning sheepishly when he hands it over to Karlus.

“Woops, almost forgot you,” he sniggers.

 “Asshole.”

“Do you kiss your boss with that mouth?” Mister Blue fires back. Now you see he is cross-eyed.

 “Blue, please,” Karlus rolls his eyes.

Mister Blue mocks him by doing the same, only one eye rolling. Oh, that explains it, his other eye is made from _glass_. The blond man’s frown turns into a smirk again. “I’m just kidding with you. Anyway, I got an eye on you whenever you step into my house.” He excessively points at his glass eye.

 “That was _ten_ years ago! You’re still mad about that?” Karlus whines.

“Of course. And your comment makes me feel old now. Anyway, that gave me time enough to get enough experience to deal with you. Sometimes I really wonder why we’re even friends.”

Things settle down again between Karlus and Mister Blue and you all drink your coffee quietly.

 

“I suggest you sleep in the guest room and tomorrow morning you can have a look at my collection,” says Mister blue after you’re finished.

When you’re walking upstairs he drops his voice and whispers: “Don’t make too much noises or the children wake up, unless they already woke from the noise Karlus made.” Mister Blue throws a judging look at Karlus who then hisses: “Don’t make me eat your eye.”

 You pass a half open room and take a peak inside. It’s a children room. More colours than blue are visible but there are no kids at all in this room.

Once Mister Blue has made sure everyone of you lays nicely tucked in bed, he wants to leave but stays in the door opening.

 “Oh, Elizabeth! What are you doing here?”

You peer at the door opening. At first glance it looks like Mister Blue is just talking to thin air but you should know better. With some extra concentration despite your exhaustion, you finally see an  almost transparent little girl clutch onto Mister Blue’s left leg.

 “You should go to bed.”

Then the little girl makes eye contact with you.

 “Papa, why is that man staring at me?”

Mister Blue now looks at you too. “You can see them? My children?”

You nod and answer softly: “Yeah.”

 “Well, these people are my guests. Don’t you worry about them. They won’t hurt you. And if that nasty Karlus asks you for your eyes, you just hit him. Got it?”

Elizabeth nods before running off and disappearing in the corridor.

 “I’ll explain later. We should all get some sleep,” Mister Blue nods at me before closing the door leaving us in the complete dark.

 

\--

 

Karlus is still snoring in the guest room when Jaska and you have breakfast in the living room. Mister Blue’s children are eating in the kitchen.

 “We don’t get visits that often so they’re a bit shy,” he explains.

“I don’t see any kids,” Jaska mutters. He looks at you and then at Mister Blue for answers. You mutter but eventually the other blond man takes the word.

 “They’re ghost children. When I moved into this place, they already ‘lived’ here. I adopted them and treat them as my own blood.”

 “Oh, of course,” Jaska comments but he clearly is nervous.

“They won’t kill you,” Mister Blue cackles amused. Then it’s your time to laugh.

 “Well, he already died too,” you grin.

“That’s new then,” Mister Blue stares at Jaska with a new perspective. Jaska sticks out his hands and the men shake hands as a proof. Their hands stay connected for an inappropriate long time before Mister Blue finally retreats. He clears his throat and coughs: “ Anyway… you’ve got quite a stiffy, huh.” The silence after and the blond man’s stoic face accentuate his innuendo.

If Jaska could blush he would. You’re sure of it. Jaska brushes it off and throws the jokes back: “Shouldn’t you be worried about blue balls then?” he raises a playful eyebrow.

 “Don’t worry about that. I have my outlets,” Mister Blue winks back. Then he adds: “And by that I _don’t_ mean my cars. Those are my second kiddies.”

 

\--

 

Finally Karlus is awake and you can all get into Mister Blue’s car. The children remain at home. After all, they’re bound to this ground and cannot go anywhere else.

Mister Blue comes out of the house wearing a work jumpsuit. Underneath it he wears a black t-shirt. One of those weird steam-punkish goggles rest on his forehead. Karlus sits in the passenger’s seat next to him.

 “You decided to tag along too?” Mister Blue acts surprised.

“Of course. I don’t trust you with my new friends.”

Mister Blue laughs and shakes his head in disbelief. “Karlus Santos has friends.” He observes his ‘friend’ and notes: “You’re still such a fan?”

Karlus looks at his own T-shirt with a print of a ladybug on it. “Of course. One cannot unfan from Writers of Summer!” Then you remember the posters in Karlus’ room. So it was some kind of band.

“Maybe. Meanwhile I’m still a fan of Hammer,” Mister Blue muses as he finally starts the engine and drives the group to the garage.

While you’re still driving, you notice an envelop on the back of Mister Blue’s seat. You take it and Mister Blue notices. “Those contain some old, precious pictures of my children.”

 

There’s an old picture of a young little girl in tomboyish clothes. The photo is in sepia. What’s remarkable is that the girl is holding a small fire in her hand. No protection whatsoever.

“Who’s fire girl?” you want to know.

“That’s Elizabeth. The girl you saw in the door opening last night. She had pyromaniac tendencies. Once the townsfolk realized her powers, she combusted herself into flames.”

“Damn. What about the Asian kid?”

“Cay. A timid but normal boy. Didn’t even have breakfast because you were in the house,” Mister Blue informs. “Poor kid is so unsure of himself.”

“And who is this goofy looking kid with the funny hat?” You try to show the picture.

“That’s my pal Finn. You got more pics in there?”

“Uhm, there’s a kid whose face is almost covered in scarves,” you take out another photo.

“Must be Joshua. They’re the oldest from all children.”

“And in total there are?”

“Six. Sadly I do not have pictures of Black. She didn’t have pictures taken of her when I arrived nor did we find later on. Elvis is the kid with all those plushies.”

You chuckle and it kind of saddens you, knowing all these kids met their death too early and now they’re forever trapped in the mind and body of their former selves.

 

You finally arrive at the garage. Everyone steps out and you follow Mister Blue. On the front the garage looks old and broken. The inside is dusty and messy. Still, the mechanist himself seems to find his way just fine. You reach the backyard which looks like a car graveyard, except there are actually a lot of good looking cars in here as well.

 “Welcome to my little heaven. This is where my kiddies reside.”

You are amazed by this unique collection. Jaska seems to be impressed as well and Karlus-

 “Karlus! You dirty rat!” Mister Blue suddenly has disappeared as well. Apparently they’re in the workshop.

 “Dirty? That makes me want to know what’s inside these _locked_ drawers, Blue!”

“It’s not my porn collection, if you thought that. Unlike you, I actually have taste,” the man huffs before shooing the Eye Stealer away. You go back to the garden to pick a car. Your eye falls on a little bus, hidden behind some car wrecks.

 “Ah, that’s the Tor. He’s an old boy but a good boy. I’d trust him with my life.”

You stare at the Volkswagen Type 2, a small, cosy looking camper. The round lights resemble hopeful, excited eyes of, indeed, a child. You smile at the car and you swear it smiles back at you.

 “Looks like Tor already likes you!” Mister Blue happily exclaims.

You nod. “Can I take a test drive?”

 “Of course, go for it!”

 

As soon as you’re inside, you know this is indeed your new car. You will miss your old cab but this car fits more people inside and it also looks fancier.

The first meters are a bit rusty but quickly Tor adapts to your driving style. Two minutes later you know enough. You strike an easy deal with Mister Blue right there.

 “Just take good care of him. And if he got some issues or feels a bit broken and sick, you call me.”

You exchange phone numbers and addresses before Mister Blue says his goodbye to his bus and drives the car outside the garage.

After your goodbyes Mister Blue waves after you until you’re out of sight.

 “Well, that went easier than expected,” you smile content.

You throw a quick look at Jaska who suddenly looks paler than when you met him. Some of his skin seems itchy and red.

 “You alright there?”

“Man, you look like you got an allergic outbreak or something!” Karlus adds.

Jaska rolls his eyes. “It’s nothing. Maybe I’m just… I probably need to get used to the car’s smell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wwell well well, if it isn't more cameos >:D


	11. Cursed (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue the story through Jaska's eyes!

**What kind of magic is this?**

**I was doomed by our first kiss**

**Just a pawn in her game**

**I've done things that have no name**

**And she'll make me do worse**

**If the law doesn't get me first**

**She has turned my heart black**

**And I know I can’t turn back**

 

The journey continues but it’s so difficult to find any traces of La Belle or Big Jim. So far we only got lucky with Markus’ problem and that has been solved now. Oh, and the Eye Stealer deal worked out as well. I really hope we’re able to bring Miika the head or at least the eyes of my attackers. Else I’ll have to live without my own eyes. Now, if it’s just one eye, than I could go on like that Mister Blue.

For the rest of this whole mission I kind of just tagged along and underwent all kinds of weird shenanigans with the rest of my crew.

I shouldn’t complain because I’m the cause of all this. _I_ needed someone to help me out on this dangerous task and so these people did. I’m glad I’m getting all the help necessary because I doubt I would survive this world, which is stranger than I ever thought it to be, on my own.

And thus I continue my mission with an odd taxi driver and a fucking Eye Stealer. I kind of miss Markus. He reminded me of the person I used to be: a regular human, although more of a mess than that truck driver ever was.  

 

If I got too much time to think, I realize we’re basically on a guilt trip. It’s painfully confronting knowing that this whole journey is because I fell in love with the wrong woman.

Even now she still haunts my mind and dreams. In the short times I actually manage to sleep, she appears to me again as beautiful as ever but I know she’s more rotten than that.

Her sweet red lips suddenly taste more poisonous than ever, leaving me choked on pretty lies. Often I wake up in sweat, having an annoying itch in the back of my neck too. I hate how I can’t feel much anymore, but those horrible itches are something I do feel.

 

“You look pretty tired and fucked up,” Karlus notices at one point.

 “It’s nothing. I’m finally used to the bus,” I reassure him with a fake smile. It also gives me a questioning look from Olli.

“You sure?”

 “Yeah,” I nod. “I just can’t sleep much anymore.”

 

\--

 

By the time we arrive at a local pub, I’m glad the itches are less present. It’s already around midnight when we enter the café. Immediately I feel a strange air. It’s crowed and all eyes are fixed on us. There are flashes of yellow eyes among the mass as well.

Olli seems confident as ever. Karlus as well. Despite the encounters I’ve had so far, I still do not dare to fall behind on the other guys. I quickly follow them to the counter where we sit down to have a drink.

 “You three seem like an odd group to me,” the barman snorts as he ogles us in great detail. It makes me nervous.

 Olli stares at me and then I nod, understandingly. I give the barman a look and try to be as calm and assured as possible. “We were actually looking for some folks. A woman nicknamed La Belle Fleur Sauvage. Pretty tall woman, grand beauty. She might be accompanied by this big guy Jim.”

 I try to describe her in more details but words seem to fail me. Out of nowhere I curse.

The barman frowns at us and shakes his head. “Dunno them. Maybe other folks know more.” He clanks a bottle to demand the attention of everyone present in the pub. I start to regret coming to this place.

 After the barman announces my questions, laughter fills the room. Sharp fangs are bared and I shiver.

 “They sound like trouble and we do no trouble unless we’re the cause of it!” one of the men shouts back.

 “I like that style,” Karlus sniggers.

“But I’d back off, eye fucker,” another man snarls back. It gets Karlus on edge. Olli only laughs amused. I step up and stammer: “Guys, maybe we should go back outside.”

 “But we need a sleep place,” Olli argues, obviously unaffected by the shift in atmosphere.

“ _Wait!_ ” suddenly a voice arises. A tall, slender and pale man with brown hair combed flat to both sides is giving us an interested look. He detaches himself from the mass and comes sit with us at the bar.

His eyes are darkened by the unusual black around his eyes. His jawline is also defined by grey shades. Another out standing thing about him are his remarkable clothes. It’s a leather coat with a cool looking jacket underneath. I’m jealous of his fashion sense.

 

“At first I was not sure if- whatever, you got my attention now. Especially _you_ , mister,” the stranger firmly presses his finger against my chest. I gulp.

 “Pleased to meet you, my name is Falk Maria Schlegel,” he introduces himself with a dramatic bow.

“That’s a whole mouth full. I’m Jaska Mäkinen,” I reply baffled.

“So you’re the one looking for La Belle Fleur Sauvage, huh,” Falk asks. I nod.

 “How do you know?”

“Well, maybe because the bartender just shouted it loud and clear. Or maybe from the moment you stepped inside this bar. You have a unique scent,” Falk sniggers mysteriously. I quickly sniff my armpit and wonder if I should’ve showered more. My action makes the man laugh.

 “You don’t stink as much as you fear, Jaska. But to get to the point, why are you looking for that woman? She means nothing but trouble.”

 “You actually met her?!” I exclaim surprised. Falk nods and sighs.

“Yeah. I once crossed her path. She was an unpleasant woman to say the least. I’m so glad I never fell for her tricks or anything.”

 “Well… I guess she got me good. And now I need my revenge.”

“I see, I see. And you probably need some clues. Good I am here!”

 “How so,” Olli joins the conversation.

“And you are?” Falk only seems to notice my helper now.

 “I’m Olli. Peculiar taxi driver at your and Jaska’s service.”

“Okay, okay. Well, I’ll let you in on a funny thing, I can easily detect people by following their scent.”

 “What?! So, so you’re like a detective dog,” I chuckle amused but Falk seems dead serious.

“Yes! In fact, I’m a _L_ _ycan_. So I have a good nose for tracking people down.”

My jaw drops in more shock. This whole journey is getting crazier by the day. Luckily I do not faint this time around.

 “But, fuck. I don’t have any material of La Belle or Jim to help out!” I suddenly come to realize in panic.

Falk shakes his head and chuckles. “That’s incorrect. You _have_ enough material to work with.”

 “How then?!”

Olli crosses his arms and Karlus frowns too.

 “You,” again he points his finger at my chest. “You may not realize it yourself yet, but your _whole odour_ screams La Belle. You actually do not have a scent of your own at all!” Falk then explains.

 “Wait what?” I stammer confused.

“Every Lycan, every creature, every human has a unique smell to them. It’s purely theirs. Only entities with a strong nose for scent, can smell this. When you entered this bar, I was actually surprised to _not_ see La Belle show up,” Falk tells.

 “Now that’s damn cool!” Karlus comments.

“You’re an infamous eye fucker, aren’t you,” Falk gives the Eye Stealer a judging look.

 “What about it, _werewolf_?” Karlus snarls offended.

“It’s a nickname that stuck with us _Lycans_ ,” Falk replies and corrects the Stealer. “Just don’t get in our way.”

 “You are now in _my_ way,” Karlus argues. Then he readjusts and says: “But I’m here to help Jaska out. So we might as well try to get along and set apart our differences.”

 “Agreed,” Falk says.

“You going to tag along then?” Olli asks. He seems to be excited about it. Although Falk will further my cause, I’m not too happy to have yet _another_ dangerous creature with us. But I guess I have no choice.

 

\--

 

We’re in an abandoned flat apartment. Falk leads the way as he found a trail.

Then the itches return and I wonder if I’m allergic to the Lycan of our group. Falk says it can’t possibly be. “Now that you’re a living corpse and can’t feel much, you shouldn’t be able to have allergies either.”

 I shrug my shoulders. Suddenly I get a strange urge to hit something. Since Falk is the closest to me, my fist goes for him.

But the Lycan has quicker reflexes and catches my fist into his hand.

 “What the fuck, Jaska?!” Karlus yelps. Olli seems surprised and so do I.

Falk scowls me. “You despise me that much, corpse?”

 “Werewolf,” I snap back. “I didn’t mean to attack you! I swear!”

The other man rolls his eyes in mere annoyance before going back searching for clues.

The Lycan states it must’ve been months since La Belle was here. We all wonder what weird business she had to seek here as the apartment has been abandoned for much longer.

 

\--

 

In my dreams, images of La Belle become more vivid the closer we seem to get to our target. Almost tangible and _real_. Sweat has formed on my entire body when I wake up. Falk sits next to me, observing me in his wolf form.

I want to scream but I can’t seem to make any sound.

 “Did I awaken you?” Falk casually asks as if he is not a talking humanoid wolf towering over me.

“No. N-no. Woke up from some bad dreams,” I confess.

As these guys are my long-time companions, I might as well speak the truth to them.   

 “I’m sorry, man. Is it about that woman?”

“Yeah.”

 “That sucks. How did you even get to know her?”

“I met her in a dark period of my life,” I snort. “Just got out of another relation and without much thought dived into this affair with her.”

Falk nods and I feel myself get calmer about his new shape.

 “And now she fucked you up. All dead and nightmares.”

“I guess so. I hope confronting her will solve everything,” I sigh. I wipe my eyes and look back at Falk who is scratching himself behind his ear. It reminds me of dogs, causing me to immediately think it’s quite an adorable quirk.

 “You may not like it, but before actually killing her, you should try to extract some information from her.”

 “Why that? I know enough. She can’t be trusted and must be put to rest,” I hiss. Again, a surge of new anger boils into me. I can’t explain the cause of the anger. It is certainly not my anger against La Belle or Jim or anyone else.

Again, I want to fight or hit something.

 “Come on, hit me. I can take it,” Falk seems to notice my changed behaviour.

With no control over myself anymore, I attack the Lycan. My hand disappears into his fur chest. One of his claws is wrapped around my wrist, neutralizing my punch.

 “That’s what I thought,” Falk mutters. He makes eye contact. Deep, almost glowing, yellow eyes stare into mine and suddenly my fist weakens and the other man lets me retreat. I feel myself again.

 “I’m afraid you’re cursed, buddy.”

The truth and realization hits me like a second truck. Oh god. This is bad. This is _real, real_ bad.

 “And you think she’ll just give me an antidote or something?” I huff.

Falk shakes his head. “I doubt it. But you might find a way to deal with her. Or you’ll have to accept. Like I did. Well, my story is a bit different though but do not concern yourself with my backstory.”

Silence hangs between us before Falk speaks again. “You look exhausted, Jaska. You should sleep. I’ll keep watch for the rest of the night.”

 “Thanks,” I agree but with a worried, heavy heart I try to sleep some more. Luckily that witch of a woman does not haunt me tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The official name for werewolves are Lycans.  
> However, many people use the word 'werewolf' as an insult.  
> In response to Eyes Stealers mocking them, many Lycans call them eye fuckers in return.
> 
> Falk is usually found around the pub, which is actually a famous meeting place for fellow Lycans.  
> For me, Lycans appear as large humanoid wolves standing on their backpaws. Although they could run and walk on all fours, they prefer to walk like humans.  
> in their human forms their noticable physical traits are their fangs and half yellow eyes.  
> (For the Lycans I guess I didn't stay true to the "source material" which is Powerwolf xD The bands one of my friends likes. Lol so forgive me on that)


	12. Cursed (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Jaska's story finally come to an end? Will he finally find some peace in his miserable life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already want to thank everyone leaving kudos and/or reading this fic to start with!  
> It makes me happy to write again with confidence and clear motivation!

**There are runes on my skin**

**They appear when she walks in**

**I am bound by her spell**

**I am chained to do her will**

**I'm a goner, I guess**

**Who knew love was gonna be like this?**

**She has cloaked me in black**

**And there ain't no turning back**

 

Thanks to our new companion it’s so much easier to track down La Belle and Big Jim. Falk knows exactly how long it’s been since they left the specific spot or who was with them. Next to the easier search, it has become so much harder to control myself. There are more random outbursts of anger, often projected onto the group. I’m glad both Karlus and Falk know how to deal with violence. They can stop me from harming them or Olli.

It’s a horrible feeling to not be in control of your own thoughts or body anymore. Sometimes I have to puke. The bile has become black and everyone’s worried. Even Olli, who often seems to be apathetic toward a lot of situations.

But during this trip I have the feeling we’re all growing a bit closer to each other and I start to be more immune to our peculiar encounters on the road. For example I do no longer freak out when the Lycan changes form during night. I even miss the old radio voices in Olli’s old cab. But they’re replaced with new voices and I’m getting used to them as well.

 

In my moments of sanity I try to talk with the other companions a bit.

 “Have you always been a Lycan?”

Falk nods. “Yes. Since the moment I was born. Mother was a regular human, father was not. I inherited his curse.” He readjusts his position and lays more back. The sleeves of his shirt are rolled up and his neat, leather jacket hangs over the seat.

 “It’s not really a curse but I saw it as one. Being a Lycan obvious made me different from the other kids in town. Mother didn’t tell me about my ‘heritage’ either so it was a very confusing youth. Anyway, that’s in the past now and I found my home in that bar, specifically made for Lycans. It’s were I have my new found family.”

 “Oh, I’m sorry for your youth,” I mutter.

“It’s alright. I don’t think too much of my past as it doesn’t’ get me anywhere. What about you, Jaska?”

 “I fucked up a lot of things in my life. First my relationship ended. Then I ended my life by moving out and meeting that witch,” I hiss the latter words.

 “But maybe you’ll find a way to set things right. To reclaim your life,” Falk says, no he sounds like he is _insisting_.

 “You’re basically doing that already,” Karlus jumps in. Despite his main eyes being dull, they’re rather exciting looking right now. He sits backward in the front seat with his chin resting on his folded hands. “I mean, by trying to get your revenge and trying to get your life back together.”

 “I guess so,” I grunt.

Olli, whose obviously listening too, likes to add: “In a way we’re all fucked up folks, huh.”

 I chuckle. “Yeah.”

 

\--

 

The night has swallowed our little bus. We’re all closely packed together, trying to sleep. It often works but then the nightmares return.

 La Belle is a giantess, like an entire building leaning over me. Her eyes are as gleaming as red as her lips. She is smirking and lisping at me. “I see you’re getting closer.”

“Wha-?”

 “Closer to me, you dummy. To be honest I wrote you off as dead for good, but you can never be too sure when you dump someone in a magical forest!”

 “So that’s why you cursed my dead body?” I yell back.

She howls and the whole damn world is trembling with her. Eventually La Belle nods.

 “I thought no one should speak ill of the dead,” I spit annoyed.

“Well you aren’t much _dead_ dead, are you, Jaska Mäkinen?” the woman mocks.

 “I am. I can’t breathe and I can’t feel a heartbeat.”

“But you’re still moving, still standing. You know, you’re just empty inside. A hollow body for me to amuse myself with.”

 “You can’t!” I know it’s for naught but I can always try to show I’m not having any of her shit again.

“I can and I will. Why don’t you wake up now _and see for yourself?!_ ”

 

With a shock I wake up and suddenly I’m outside the van. Olli is pressing his hands against my chest. He smacks my face multiple times.

 “Are you awake? Is that you, Jaska?”

I try to control my body and Olli gives me some space to move my head. I nod in confirmation. That’s when the taxi driver releases me and exhales in relief.

 “Thank god you’re back with us,” he mutters.

“Wha-what happened?”

 “You started to behave weirdly again,” Falk says with crossed arms. He’s standing a meter away from us.

 “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright but this time you were sneaky as fuck. Silently trying to choke him,” the Lycan points at Olli. Then I notice the red strings in the man’s neck. Oh shit.

 “I didn’t die, it’s fine,” Olli casually adds before walking back to the van.

Karlus is inside and his eyes get big when he sees me again. “Glad  you’re back and- damn, what’s that?”

 I look at my arm. There are multiple Xs around my upper arm. They look like they’re stitched into my skin. That’s bizarre. I assume it’s La Belle’s doing.

 “I’m afraid she’s becoming stronger,” I out my worries.

“No Bueno, no bueno. I don’t want to lose you, Jaska!” Karlus wails before dramatically wrapping his long arms around my torso and I have to push him off.

 “Hey, we aren’t on _that_ level of friendship!” I exclaim. Karlus, Olli and Falk laugh.

Karlus unwraps himself from me and sits back in his own chair. He pouts a little but doesn’t comment anymore.

 

\--

 

A few days later Falk insists on buying me a straightjacket. I joke I’m actually bisexual but then I quickly turn serious again. We stop by a DIY shop where Falk and Olli walk inside while Karlus and I stay at the bus. The others are quickly back with the right tools.

  “I’m sorry to do this, but it’s the only way to keep everyone safe,” Falk keeps apologizing as he ties me up and tightens the straps around my chest.

 “I’d ask if you can still breathe but you never did, huh,” he mutters.

I try to laugh it off.

 “So… What-, what if this wouldn’t be enough?” I fear. Falk gives me a dark look.

“Then I’d have to unleash the Beast. It’s an even stronger form of my usual form,” he replies. “But it comes with its own risks. You’re never the same after you release that part of your Lycan power.”

He looks like he’s been there before. I gulp in unease.

 “If that’s the case I could neutralize Jaska instead by stealing his eyes. Unless La Belle can ‘see’ beyond the normal vision you possess, that is,” Karlus suggests. “Then that wouldn’t help much.”

I gulp. I deeply hope it will never come to that. I don’t want others to push themselves over their limits for a total loser like me.

 

More parts of me have ‘grown’ stitches: around my wrists, my ankles, upper arms and around my knees. It’s like barbed wire tattoos all over. It’s all creeping me out.

I’m glad the straightjacket is helping. During small outbursts it really keeps me from hurting anyone.

With stronger outbursts, they sometimes need extra rope to keep me on a literal leash. It’s mentally exhausting for everyone.

We’re getting closer with the day and we decide to take a weekend off  to rest and regain our strengths. Much to my luck there are no nightmares or loss of control. It’s almost like the silence before the storm.

 

\--

 

Monday morning is rainy as we step back into the van. First Olli is seen standing in the rain, talking to something or someone. When he gets back behind the wheel, we ask him who he was talking to.

 “Jani. My lover rain,” he grins.

I’m kind of surprised he has a partner, though I’m not sure if he is joking.

 “How romantic,” Karlus sighs from the last backseats. “Have you proposed to this guy yet?”

Olli shakes his head. “I don’t know. That’s kind of a big commitment you’re getting yourself in.”

 “Anyone else here married or having a partner?” Karlus continues.

I shake my head.

 “Oh shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to-”

“It’s alright. Although I’m momentarily done with romantic relationships, I don’t mind others talking about it,” I chuckle.

Karlus nods and turns to Falk.

 “Nope. Not interested in that at the moment. What about you?”

The Eye Stealer sighs dramatically and slowly sinks deeper into his couch. “Ouch, I’ve seen some bad times in love as well! One does not easily fall in love with an Eye Stealer!”

 “Ronja seemed to fall in love just fine,” Olli argues.

“Well… That’s- that’s different! It’s different with men! Especially us gay men,” Karlus snorts offended. He sits back up.

 “And proposing to your possible partner isn’t easy either!”

“How come?” I snigger curiously.

 “You remember Mister Blue?”

“No way!” Olli looks surprised and my eyes widen too.

 Karlus nods heavily. “I proposed to him ten years ago. But it might not’ve been a good idea to use his stolen eye as proposal tool. Should’ve gone for a ring.”

Realizing what happened makes us all burst out in laughter. Karlus, however, seems to be dead serious about the whole case.

 “Is that why he hates you?” Olli snickers. “Next to the fact you actually stole his goddamn eye?”

To that, the Eye Stealer can’t find a proper reply. It gets awkwardly silent after that.

 “I’ll try to ‘forget’ what you told,” I grin.

 

“Stop. Here’s a crossroad,” Falk makes Olli brake hard before stepping out. He is checking out the two roads before returning to us. “We take left.”

The van moves again and the road takes us to a big, imposing city. It’s been awhile since we were actually _inside_ the heart of a city so my mouth falls open in awe. Despite the rain, this city is vivid, it’s _breathing_ , living and colourful. Everything I’m not anymore.

 During noon we find more clues about the specific whereabouts of La Belle and Big Jim.

“I hope they’re really here. Searching this long for one specific scent, has made my nose go numb,” Falk groans.

We’re holding up in the lobby of a cheap hotel. Tonight is going to be the night of the confrontation. Everything will change. For the best… or the worst.

And I hope for the love of my new friends, that they’ll make it out alive and that they will not be the fatal victims of my mistakes.

 

\--

 

The moment I’ve waited for has come. We hopefully find La Belle in one of the clubs of the city. Apparently she resides in one of the clubs that has been rumoured to be _the_ place-to-be for crooks and weirdos. I guess we’re not that different form them.

Now that we’re nearing our target, I’m becoming more and more nervous. I look at Olli who’s driving. He looks neutral. His fingers are firmly wrapped around the wheel though. I turn around in my seat and look at the other guys.

 Falk has his arms crossed, head hanging low and eyes closed. Karlus is looking out of the window but some of his eyes are fixed on me.

 “It will be alright. Else we’ll just have to give them hell.”

“I’m afraid we need more than just hell to throw at them,” I huff.

 “Probably. It seems we’re going to deal with a powerful witch,” Falk mutters before opening his eyes.

“Her scent on you is growing stronger by the day.”

The car finally stops and we casually walk through a maze of narrow alleyways. Dark clouds have formed above the city. On our way to the club we already find some flyers of it.

 “Ooh, hookers,” Karlus observes one pamphlet.

“We’re not here for that,” Falk snatches the thing out of the Eye Stealer’s hands before ripping the paper in half. “ _Focus_.”

 

The entrance is guarded by two tall, pale men. Shit. Me entering a club in a straightjacket will probably raise some questions. By the time I’m at the doors, the bouncers look at me.

Both their faces are strongly pronounced by their protruding skull features. Their mouths are unusual: covered with blunt teeth, only  accentuating how much they look like fleshy skeletons. The men’s hands are very skeletal looking and yet I have the feeling they could crush me in a mere second.

Their eyes are red. It gives me the creeps. “

 Stop right there. Identify yourself,” one of the bouncers says.

He pins me down with his eyes. Although he isn’t an Eye Stealer, his eyes are intimidating. Not sure what to say, my voice gets stuck in my throat and I just stammer.

Luckily Falk steps in. “Rupert! Long time no see, my friend!” He claps the bouncer on his back and the other man does the same.

 “Oh no, why are you here? Here for trouble again?” there’s a smile in Rupert’s voice.

 “Kind of. But I’m not the real trouble seeker. I only assist this time,” Falk grins with a wink at me.

Rupert stares me down and mutters something before turning back to Falk. “So what brings you here? I see you’re not with the usual pack.”

“It’s kind of a long story,” Falk laughs light-heartedly.

 “We’ve heard La Belle Fleur Sauvage is playing here tonight,” I find my voice back.

The bouncer nods understandingly. “Ah yes. She’s playing here tonight. What’s your business with her?”

 “That witch cursed me and I’m out for revenge,” I snarl and don’t keep in my anger anymore.

“He’s the real World Ender here,” Olli chuckles.

 “I don’t know if I can let you do that,” Rupert eventually says.

“Come on, Rupert. If not for him, do it for me. I’ll clean up the mess afterward. Like I always do,” Falk tries.

Rupert rolls his eyes in annoyance with us. He looks at his fellow bouncer who is checking other guests. The Lycan then decides to take the bouncer apart and negotiates with him from a distance. We patiently wait for them to return.

 “Alright. You all can go through. But whatever mess you cause upon yourself or this tent, is on you. Not me. And if someone dies, I don’t want to be the one to clean up the bloody mess!”

 As we pass the guards, Rupert adds with a sinister laugh: “But keep their bones. It’s been too long since I’ve got some!”

 

The inside of the club is bigger than expected. Strange creatures are here indeed but I think some of our group blend in just fine. I don’t even get that much looks at all. Except for some possible fetishists.

It puts me off but Karlus seems to like the attention he gets.

 “Karlus, focus,” Falk hisses at him, also noticing the distractions.

Olli walks in front, asking some people for La Belle or Big Jim’s location. The reactions are mixed. Some folks genuinely don’t know what we’re talking about, others seem to be amused and others are downright frightened. None of this makes me feel any better. The fact that I haven’t lost control of myself yet, also makes me sense a big, big red flag.

 “Her smell hangs everywhere,” Falk comments. He clearly isn’t happy with that.

We go upstairs. There’s a second floor for us to explore. There are some VIP rooms available and we guess that’s our next stop. One of the doors have an opening big enough for Karlus to pop one of his eyes through to peek. A loud shriek confirms we got the wrong room.

 “Sorry!” Karlus shouts before it gets silent at the other side of the door.

 

We continue our search until we’re in an even more darkened room. There’s a small stage in the very back of the room. A single spotlight lights up a microphone resting in its mic stand.

Behind the mic is none other than La Belle. She is wearing a crimson boa around her neck, the feathery scarf sneaking around her arms like a snake.

 “Well good evening, gentlemen.”

“Wait a second, isn’t that-” Out of the shadows steps Big Jim and I feel the hurt he caused me return. For months I couldn’t feel much physical things and now I feel beat up all over again.

 “Halt. My love, yes. That’s him. The one you beat to death. But do not worry. He can not hurt you. Can you, Jaska?”

 “If I have to, I’ll break both of your bones!” I snap. I pull myself free from Falk who had been holding my back for all this time we’re inside this godforsaken club. Without further ado I headbutt myself against the unexpecting man. Jim is stunned for a second before cursing and realizing I broke his nose on first impact. The red looks good on him I think with a smirk.

 “That’s not nice of you, Jaska. I haven’t given the signal yet,” La Belle yelps as if surprised.

“I’m done with signs and shit. Just tell me how to lift this… this curse or whatever you’ve put on me!” I shout.

 La Belle pouts that usual pout of her and I wonder how I never noticed it before. She twirls with her fingers and suddenly I got my feelings back. The straightjacket is clutching tightly around me. I _gasp_ for a need of real air. Olli notices and without hesitating he loosens some of my straps and belts.

 “Olli don’t!” I yell and before I know it, one of my arms regains its strength and frees itself from the sleeve and kicks Olli away. The taxi driver luckily doesn’t fall and keeps his balance.

When I stare at my arms, I see there are ink black tattoos covering most parts of my skin. They have a glowing effect and I gulp.

 “Your face,” Olli points out too now.

 La Belle pulls me to her and without my say in it, my feet move on their own. It’s a disgusting feeling to have. I swear my bones crack and my muscles ache.

Falk tries to grab me but is stopped by Big Jim. “Leave him alone, you fucker!” I bark.

 “It’s alright, I can handle him,” Falk hisses in reply.

“No one is going to do anything unless I say so,” La Belle sighs. “Tonight was going to be _my_ night, you know, Jaska dear. But sadly you had to ruin it.”

 “You knew I was coming,” I growl.

“Of course! You’re tied to me, my dear. And it’s oh so lovely.”

 “Please, just undo this shit and you’ll never have to see me again,” I plead.

“Then you could’ve just lived on,” La Belle argues with sharp eyes, making me shiver. “You didn’t _have to_ find me, yet you did. You went on this whole adventure with your weird friends to find me and-?”

 “Lift the curse,” Karlus yells in the background.

The femme fatale is not pleased with that answer and shakes dismissively her head. “I don’t think so. I think you’re also out on revenge. You want me dead, don’t you?”

When I don’t say anything, she draws me closer. A sharp painted nail brushes my chin. I swallow heavily.

 “Now don’t you lie to me, Jaska dear. Every man that has fallen to my feet and into my hands wanted me dead as soon as he realized I played him like the pathetic toy he was.”

 “Then why didn’t you just kill me and leave it at that?,” I hiss.

“Life would be boring if you only lived once, wouldn’t it be?” the woman chuckles. “Anyway, the evening has been dull enough already. Time to spice things up!”

There is no more talk from the woman and then she lets her power do the rest. Soon my back is turned on her and I storm toward my friends.

 

The battle is experienced in a weird haze. It’s almost like an out of body experience. I see my body move on its own. I can actually _feel_ it. I feel my fist make contact with Karlus’ flank. I growl when Olli kicks me in my back and I try to ignore the pain when Falk drives his sharp teeth into my ankle.

And despite the pain, my body keeps on fighting as if it was a ragdoll. At this point I’m most certain I’m nothing more than some voodoo doll to that sadistic woman. She doesn’t seem to sweat it at all.

 Falk is fighting Big Jim. I’m glad to sometimes see flashes of victory for our side.

When Olli manages to get a hold of me when I’m on the ground, Karlus jumps in. I give him a pleading look. _Do it._

The next part of the fight gives me an excruciating pain when I feel my left eye get crushed by the Eye Stealer’s claws. But it had to be done.

 I hear La Belle scream too. Karlus was right. My eyes were connected with hers. Immediately I notice the change in fighting. My body has lost a part of its balance.

That makes it easier for my friends to neutralize me and block my attacks and find a way to counter me. A loud howl tells me Falk has turned into his Lycan form. I hope it’s not his ‘Beast Mode’.

 I hear Big Jim curse and huff and puff with great struggle. I hope that fucker dies a horrible death.

 

I wonder how many minutes have passed. Nobody outside this VIP room seems to be aware of the massacre finding place inside. Maybe it’s better that way.

 All my friends seem to be hurt, one way or another. I, myself, am bleeding heavily as well. I can barely believe we’re still alive and that bitch hasn’t had a splatter of blood on her pretty mug.

 “JIM!” La Belle shrieks. I swear I could hear a mirror somewhere break. Through a bloodied vision I realize the woman is letting some tears flow. I never thought I’d witness her cry. Did she truly love Big Jim then?

I realize I can control my body again but I fall down onto my knees in pure exhaustion. I look  to my side and see Olli laying on the ground. I’m glad he seems to be still breathing. When I look to my other side I see that Big Jim’s bulky body lays spread on the floor. A big piece of his neck is ripped out, blooding gushing out its open wound like a waterfall. I puke and wonder if my intestines didn’t come out as well. In that black goo it’s barely visible.

Falk stands next to the dead body. He is still in his wolf form, eyes glowing with anger. His whole mouth is painted in red. He then quickly approaches La Belle together with Karlus. I struggle to get up but follow them.

 “ENOUGH!” La Belle screams.

Again my body is connected to that witch. This time it’s different than before. My limbs becomes stiff and I crash against the floor. Around me everything turns to black and the concerned voices of my friends become like distant whispers. Suddenly my vision and consciousness wash away and I become nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fights still aren't my thing so lol.
> 
> Also my thought about Rupert and in what class/race/whatever he falls:
> 
> First of all, he clearly isn't a regular human as Jaska also noticed from the pure looks of the guy.  
> I like to think he's part of some Skull Eater/Skeleton clan that actual eats (human) bones. Becos why not?  
> The ST universe has proven itself to be bizarre like that already so. >:D


	13. Way Out There (Olli)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is almost getting to an end and I added another character cameo :')

**I'm a long way from the land that I left**

**I've been running through life and cruising toward death**

**If you think that I'm scared you've got me wrong**

**If you don't know my name, you'll know it now**

**I belong bodily to the earth**

**I'm just wearing old bones from those that came first**

**There are many more flames when mine is gone**

**They will build me no shrines and sing me no songs**

It’s over. Sort of. Big Jim is dead. Falk is cutting off his head. You and Karlus are doing the same to La Belle. As soon as you defeated her, her ever-lasting youthful beauty faltered and all that now remains is the twisted body of a, maybe 100 year old, witch. The stench is almost unbearable.

 “Magical eyes are always a delicacy among us,” Karlus sounds amused and you try to smile despite the urge to just vomit all over the corpse.

Once you got both heads with the eyes magically still intact, you look at your friend Jaska. The poor guy lays lifeless on the floor. His left eye is non-existent and the other is tearing up black goo. His mouth is covered in it as well. And the rest of his body looks bizarrely leathery. He has fully turned into a ragdoll. You feel terribly sorry for him. this whole trip he was very much the plaything of events.

 “What are we going to do now?” Karlus asks.”

“We first clean up this mess,” Falk notes. “I promised Rupert to clean up the mess we’d create. After that, it’s up to you guys.”

 “We’ll bring these heads to your king before they begin to rot even more,” you decide. “Afterward we’ll try to find a cure for Jaska to return him to his normal state.”

 

Cleaning the dirtied floors and patching up yourself isn’t the most fun part but it had to be done.

It’s already noon by the time you’re all finished and Rupert, who has been watching you silently, nods in approval.

 “You really fucked things up here. Didn’t think anyone would dare to fight that woman, though.”

“She visited here often?” you ask.

Rupert nods. “Yeah she did. Never caused trouble here. That didn’t take away the sinister feeling I got every time she showed up though.”

 “Man, thanks again for letting us in and finish our business,” Falk outs his gratitude to his friend.

“It’s alright. You kept your word,” Rupert grins.

 

You then say your goodbyes to Rupert and give the Lycan the choice to travel with you again or not.

 “I don’t want to flaunt myself, but I think I might have a good next start for bringing Jaska back.”

“Good, you tell us while we’re going back to the motel,” you nod in approval.

Falk and Karlus carry Jaska’s body to the van while you climb behind the wheel again.

 “How you holding up, Tor? I hope you can still pull all this traveling off,” you check in with the car. It makes a pleased sound before you start its engines.

Soon the city lays behind you and it’s empty roads again. It’s a nice change in scenery.

While you’re driving, Karlus and Falk try to clean up some of Jaska’s wounds.

 “So he’s still alive, right?” the Eye Stealer whispers.

“Yeah. The scent of La Belle is still lingering like a ghost but there’s a new smell too. I think it’s purely Jaska’s so that’s a good sign.”

 

\--

 

The journey back to the motel goes easier than expected and you’re grateful for that.

Some Eye Stealers are roaming around your van, curious eyes ogling you. Their bodies remain invisible. Shy creatures indeed. Karlus is an obvious contrast to that.

 “Ah! Back home in our boring motel!” the Eye Stealer jumps out of the van first. He gets greeted by one of those Sebastians. It’s the one with the flower patterned shirt. The Stealer gives you a judging look. He stares at the two bags in your hand.

 “We had a deal with your boss,” you remind Sebastian. Karlus nods heavily.

“Step aside. We got a prize to deliver,” Karlus shoos the other Eye Stealer away who then hisses.

 “Karlus, I’ll eat your eyes for breakfast if you remain arrogant like that.”

“Who did Miika send on this mission?”

 “That’s because everybody wanted to get rid of you, dumbass.”

Karlus decides to ignore Sebastian’s comment and enters the motel. Miika sits in the dining room. The long table is actually multiple tables placed after one another. There’s a large bowl with dozens of fresh looking eyes in front of the king.

 “Karlus, you’re back. And I see the others are here as well. I see an unfamiliar face and I seem to miss Ronja’s brother.”

“We ditched him”, Karlus jokes.

 “He didn’t need to be involved in our quest,” you interrupt. “So we went on without him. I hope you don’t mind.” You walk toward the table. “Besides, I got you what you wanted.” You drop the bags containing the heads on the table.

The king of the Eye Stealers leans over and investigates the bags’ contents.

 “This one smells delicious. Phew, the other smells…. Thrilling. She was a witch I assume?”

You nod. “A difficult one to kill.”

 “I see, I see. Interesting. Very well, our deal is done then.”

“You’re not afraid to well… eat witches?” you mutter hesitatingly.

 “We’re used to all kinds of special, lethal delicacies,” Miika replies with a smirk. “So it seems I’ll have a finer diner tonight. Thank you, humans and…”

 Miika tries to pinpoint Falk’s presence.

“ _Lycan_ ,” the man finishes the Eye Stealer’s sentence.

 In reply, Miika licks his lips before standing up. He walks to you and shakes your hand.

“I’m glad we’ve done business.”

 

You’re allowed to sleep in the motel for tonight. Karlus opens his room for you and this time you take the time to appreciate the posters on his walls.

The musicians of the _Writers of Summer_ seem familiar. Then you disregard that silly thought before you dive into bed. Finally you realize how tired you truly are of all this driving and walking and hunting.

 “I’m going to miss you, guys,” Karlus sighs. “This place can become dull real quick.”

“You won’t come with us anymore?” you ask surprised, even disappointed.

 “Nah, ain’t happening. I think Miika needs me back here. But please, feel free to visit. I’ll arrange something with the ‘king’ so he won’t bite your head off the moment you set foot on our terrain.”

 You grin. “I’ll keep you posted on Jaska’s state. Yeah, Falk, that reminds me, you said you had a possible solution?”

 The Lycan scratches behind his furry ear and nods. “Yes. You may not like it, but I know _another_ witch. But she’s a good one. I can’t really remember where she lives but it won’t be that difficult to find out.”

 “Good. Then we’ll leave tomorrow,” you say.

 

\--

 

You’re happy to know that the witch you’re looking for is not living in a totally different country.

 “Can you tell me how you know this… witch?”

“Tiia. Her name is Tiia. I know her for a long time now. Remember I briefly mentioned my difficult upbringing?”

You nod. You remember Jaska asked.

 “Tiia made my childhood more bearable. I didn’t see her often because she lived three villages away from where I lived. She was and still is a wise and kind woman. She helped me get through my childhood by just listening to me. Being there for me, you know.”

You nod, despite not being able to relate. “Then she can be trusted with our friend’s fate.”

 “Of course! That’s why I suggest to take Jaska there. She might be the only hope left!”

 

\--

 

The village Tiia lives in is completely different from the industrial city live you’re used to. This place seems evergreen. All kinds of flowers paint the town in wonderful colours. You’re in awe of how untouched this place looks, how much the little houses seem to blend in with nature.

It looks like you walked right into a fairy tale.

Tiia lives in a house similar to the others. It looks cute and it suddenly makes you feel _soft_. Something you never experienced before. There’s a copper bell just outside her house.

 “Is this a shop?” you ask curiously.

“Yes. She runs a local spice shop. She does a lot for this village, really. She’s a bit like the medicine woman of this  village and its surroundings,” the Lycan chuckles.

 

“Someone there?” the voice of an old woman is heard somewhere in the back of the shop. You wait patiently behind the counter. While you wait, you take in the nice smell of the flavoured spices and the scent of deep incense.

 “It’s me,” Falk answers the woman’s call.

“Falkie?” Tiia finally appears in front of you. She looks wonderful and very lovely. You immediately understand how she helped Falk get through a rough period of his life.

The woman looks delighted when she sees the Lycan.

 “Oh, it really is you! Little Falkie from the Jeremiah Peacekeeper Avenue! Oh my how you’ve grown!” Tiia immediately hugs the taller man.

 “Good to see you too, Tiia,” Falk smiles. He is clearly at ease here. Now the witch looks at you.

“And who is this fine, young man?”

 “I’m not that young anymore,” you laugh. “Anyway, my name is Olli. We’re here for a friend.”

“Ah, that’s lovely. You made friends!” Tiia looks back at the Lycan who then nods.

 “I found my family in a bar, Tiia. They’re also Lycans like me,” Falk informs her.

“That’s good, very good. So you’re here for Olli or?”

 “We’re here for Jaska. Then you point back at your car outside. Tiia walks with you and gasps in shock when she sees what happened to the other man.

 “I thought you might find a solution to save him,” Falk says.

“I-, I’ll try to. Let’s get him inside and then I’ll give you some tea to calm down.”

You nod and follow the woman and Falk deeper into the shop and behind it you find yourself in the kitchen. It’s not that different from the shop to be honest. But you like it. A bit crowdy but that’s understandable. Falk carefully lays Jaska on a carpet on the floor.

 

 “I prefer milk though,” you say when you see the witch already set up some hot water.

“Oh, milk it is! And for you Falk?”

 “Tea is good. Reminds me of the old times.”

Tiia prepares some drinks for you and then sits down with you. She stares at Jaska and mutters something in an ancient language that sounds similar to the one you often use.

 “What happened to that poor man?”

“Too much.”

 “I’m so sorry to hear that.”

“He fell in love with a witch. A real femme fatale. La Belle Fleur Sauvage, I don’t know if that sounds familiar to you?”

Tiia gulps and puts her hand on her chest. “Yes… I-, I know her. We used to be very close friends. Unfortunately  she started becoming someone I could not tolerate.”

 “Oh.”

“Damn, that sucks, Tiia,” Falk adds.

 “Yes. She was my best friend and yet… things didn’t work out anymore. What happened to her?”

“We… We killed her,” you confess. You wonder if Tiia will kick you out but she doesn’t. She stares into her cup of tea, some tears rolling down her face and into the cup.

 “Guess that was the only way then.”

“I-, I didn’t know she was your- else we would’ve-” Falk starts stammering apologies but Tiia brushes them away.

 “It’s alright. Just.. Let me process this first.”

 

\--

 

An hour later Tiia has calmed down and you slowly explain to her what happened to Jaska and what got him into the state he is in now.

 “Yes, she definitely needed to be put down,” Tiia mutters as she is closely observing the cursed man’s body. Her fingers seem to burn when she touches the rune on Jaska’s cheek. It makes a sizzling noise.

 “I’ll need to be cautious. La Belle was a powerful witch so I shouldn’t treat this lightly,” Tiia mutters more to herself than to you or Falk.

 “Is there anything we can do to help?” you ask.

“Something I can fetch?” Falk comes to aid as well.

 “Yes. I’ll make a list and then you can go to the garden while I look for some thread and needles. Oh, and some gold.”

 

\--

 

Tiia is muttering in that ancient language when you’re back with the ingredients. She smiles at you and Falk but still feels distant. The black bowl with the golden fluid inside catches your attention. It looks beautiful, magical. It makes you think what forbidden honey would taste like.

 Next to the witch lays Jaska. The bile has been cleaned off his face. Still, he looks like he’s far gone.

“How is it going?” you ask.

 “He’s in a far away place now. A place not visited by men. Drifting in lands unknown. I think he might be lost in the blackest of voids,” Tiia replies.  “It will take some days to make this work.”

 

\--

 

While you and the Lycan keep scavenging new herbs and ingredients, Tiia is weaving a thin but solid thread of gold and also applying strange balms onto Jaska’s body.

Every time you come back, you see change: less bile, his body less mummified and dead-looking. Some runes have disappeared as well. You have a good feeling of this.

 

You sit at the front porch with Falk who’s drinking a cup of tea.

 “You like it that much?” you chuckle.

Falk shrugs his shoulders. “It’s become a habit of mine when I’m at Tiia’s place. But the tea soothes me. Maybe it even saved me.”

 “How come?” you ask curiously.

“Way back in my childhood, it wasn’t a good combination to be a boy with anger issues and a freaking wolf side that he couldn’t control properly. So that tea helped a lot. And her love and empathy. She might not understand what it’s like to be a Lycan, but she tried to and that seemed to be enough for me.”

 “I’m glad you had someone like her in your childhood,” you genuinely smile at him.

Falk nods. “Yeah, imagine what monster I’d really become if it wasn’t for her. What about you, Olli? What was your childhood like?”

 “I can’t remember much. What I do remember, are memories from the man I used to be. Although I guess he wasn’t much different from the person I am now. I didn’t have much friends because I could see the peculiar, the odd, the strange. But I took pride in that ability: to see things others couldn’t. And I desperately tried to stay proud even if that meant I had to abandon all possible companionship.”

 “Damn. You must’ve been lonely too.”

“Well, the shadows and ghosts kept me company,” you cackle.

Suddenly a loud bang catches your attention. Falk is the first to act and run into the house. You quickly follow. Inside it looks like something exploded. When you look for Tiia and Jaska, you say both are magically unharmed.

 “This seal is the strongest to break,” Tiia puffs as she climbs back on her feet. She dusts of some ashes off her dress and quickly checks in on Jaska’s state. His skin is less pale and all runes in his neck have disappeared as well.

 “It won’t take long before I can use the gold,” she informs you.


	14. Way Out There (Jaska)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of Strange Trails is finally here!

**I'm a long way from the one that I loved**  
**I've been tending old flames, lamenting what was**  
 **Drifting in a land time forgot**  
 **If you think that I've changed, you know me not**  
 **I belong bodily to the earth**  
 **I'm just wearing old bones from those that came first**  
 **I been unraveling since my birth**  
 **Gonna wander out there and see what I'm worth**

As of recently I feel my consciousness slip back and forward into a never-ending void of strange flashes of colours I find too difficult to really understand.

I sometimes hear voices and whispers. They sound familiar yet intangible. My body seems to float in space but I can’t really feel my body. It all feels like one strange dream I cannot wake up from.

That is until now. I’m able to blink my eyes. Slowly my vision is returning to me. No longer is my body floating in space. I’m on solid ground. Somewhere.

 

“Are you finally getting back to the world of the living?” a female voice is heard. At first I panic. I remember the guys. Did they fail to kill La Belle? Is she here? Did she capture me after all?

 “Hey, hey. Jaska, right? Don’t worry. I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to save you,” the voice says.

I try to move my head but fail. It feels like only my eyes are capable of movement.

 “Can you speak?” the woman asks. In the corner of my eye I see someone walk around. There’s a strange smell in my nose but it’s not threatening.

 “Y-yes,” I say. It’s difficult but I can talk again. “Where am I?”

“You’re in my home. My name’s Tiia. I’m a witch, like the one that cursed you. Your friends brought you here.”

 “Wh-where are they?” I murmur.

“They’re safe. They helped me cure you. Undo the curse that La Belle put on you. She was a strong woman and an even stronger witch. I’m still trying to untie your body from the void,” Tiia explains.

 

\--

 

Some more days pass and slowly but surely I regain my strengths. I can finally sit up. I sit cross-legged next to Tiia. She’s good company. She is working with some golden thread. She uses it to stich up some of my wounds I didn’t even notice I had.

 “Do you feel anything, Jaska?”

“It itches a little. Apart from that, not much sensation,” I reply. I still feel out of place and time. I can’t really put my finger on the strange feeling.

 “That’s alright. You are an odd one, Jaska Mäkinen,” Tiia chuckles amused.

I raise an eyebrow.

 “You’re not really alive, are you?”

Now I chuckle too. “I used to be dead. But La Belle cursed me so I came back.”

Tiia nods as she observes my face. “Ouch, there’s a deep cut on your forehead. Hold still, now and I’ll patch it up.”

 I do as she says and try to watch her work. Her fingertips are calloused from all the work. But she is very skilled.

 “Kintsugi,” she mutters as she sews the wound –that I cannot feel—shut. “It’s an ancient philosophy and technique passed on from witch to witch in the East. Luckily Kintsugi has made its way to our western world. It’s the art of repairing the broken with gold. Finding beauty in the broken and imperfect.”

 “I must be really broken beyond repair,” I joke but in a way it’s true.

Tiia sighs and nods with concern. “Perhaps. One cannot save the dead but I can make sure your bodily vessel is healed. These golden lines will tell your story, Jaska. They’ll show your battles, your scars with pride. There is a certain beauty in it all.”

 “Is there really something beautiful in me? I’m far from perfect. I’m so… so flawed. My flaws brought me onto this path of death and weird immortality,” I sigh defeated.

The witch frowns before slapping me across the face. It takes me out of my miserable thoughts.

 “Watch it before I sew your mouth shut too. Look, Jaska, no one’s perfect. If that were true, I’d be terrified. That’s why many people were so afraid of La Belle. But back to you. No, you have to learn to live with your flaws. Embrace them, forgive yourself and your flaws.”

 

Finally Olli and Falk enter the room. Both look happy to see me alive (as far as that’s true) and well.

The odd taxi driver is the first to crash down next to me and hug me.

 “Man, I thought you were a goner,” he says.

“I’m fine again,” I grin. Falk watches and smiles. He claps in his hands.

 “I see you’ve fixed our little friend here, Tiia!” the Lycan says excited.

The woman nods but there’s something off about her look. Falk notices it too and his smile turns into a worried stripe. “Oh, no…”

 “Yes, I got Jaska back from his ‘void coma’. He is no longer in control of La Belle or other unholy forces but still… I’m afraid because you’re not from this world anymore.”

 “What do you mean?” I ask with a visible gulp.

“In this world, not many creatures are undead like you. Even for all the weirdness of this realm, you are an odd exception. You could argue there are Ghost People. But that’s a whole different case.”

 “You mean Jaska should really just be… dead?” Olli guesses and Tiia nods. I swallow deeply.

Maybe that’s the foreign feeling I’m having all the time: I should really be dead but I’m not and at the same time I’m sort of alive.

Tiia gives me a look. “But it’s not that simple. Whatever La Belle did with your body, she managed to bind your body to your soul. Maybe she even fused it or something. In order for you to move onto the next stage in your ‘life’, you’ll probably have to go back to the place where you got cursed.”

 “And then what?” I want to know.

“There you have to separate your body and soul. Let the body wither and let the soul rest.”

 “But how are we supposed to do that? We are no witches or wizards or anything like that,” Falk points out.

 “I can go with you.”

“Great, another companion!” Olli enthusiastically says.

 

**Find me way out there**

**there's no road that will lead us back**

**When you follow the strange trails**

**they will take you who knows where**

**If I found a way to stay with you tonight**

**it would only make me late, for a date I can't escape**

 

Seeing the place where I died is strange. With the help of the Giant Bats we reached our destiny quickly.

The spot looks normal at a far distance but if you approach it closer, you realize there’s something wrong. It’s almost like a crime scene with a chalk silhouette of the murdered victim at place.

Except for the chalk, here there are several runes visible and some old blood trails where I used to lay. I never noticed the runes before. Tiia says they probably appeared when La Belle turned me into a ragdoll. Looking at this spot makes my stomach twist. Now I feel more alive than ever. It’s kind of creepy.

 “Are you alright?” Falk asks.

I nod. “Yeah. I think. It’s just… I don’t know. I don’t know if I’m ready to die _again_.” The Lycan mutters something and then pats me on the back.

 “If you don’t want to, we can just… move on or something? I don’t know.”

“No, no. I’s fine. It’s better this way. I feel uncomfortable being in the world of the normal living anyway. I can’t really say exactly what, but my body and everything tells me I shouldn’t be here anymore,” I let the others know. “And still. I’m afraid to be gone forever.”

 

“M-Marko?” Olli stammers. In shock I look behind me and see the other blondie approach. He seems to come out of nowhere. Even Tiia looks surprised.

 “Hello, again.”

“What are you doing here?” Olli stammers. I give the mysterious man a cautious look. Falk doesn’t seem to trust the man either.

 “I sensed the change of energy around this place. Ever since these runes appeared, this part of the Forest has been tumultuous. And now I see the harbinger of it all has returned!” Marko seems delighted. I roll my eyes.

 “What do you want?” I huff.

“My, Jaska. You look much different than when we first met! Love the gold. Kintsugi isn’t it?”

Tiia nods to that. “And you are?”

 “My name is Marko. Keeper of many secrets!” the man does a little bow before looking at me again. “It seems like you’ve fulfilled your quest of revenge against your perpetrators.”

 “That was your idea to start with,” I snort agitated. “What do you want, Marko?” I repeat.

“I’m not wanting anything. But _you_ on the other hand, must be up to something. Correct?”

 Reluctantly I give in and sigh. “Yes, we’re going to separate my body from my soul so I can finally move on and die for real.”

It’s said with nonchalance but to be honest I’m pretty scared of what will come. This will be it, the end of my story and journey. I feel sad. I met all these intriguing people and now I’ll have to say my goodbyes to them. I will miss Olli, Falk, that truck driver, even Karlus the Eye Stealer and of course Tiia who ‘woke me up’ from my comatose state.

 

“You’re crying,” Falk cuts me out of my thoughts. When I wipe my eyes my fingers become wet.

 “Y-yeah. I just… I’m going to miss you all,” I say.

“We’ll miss you too,” Olli says. “You actually were my favourite client. Taking me on this adventure with you like that.”

 “I never paid you though,” I snort.

That makes the cab driver laugh out loud. “That’s okay. You won’t have to repay me. Ever. It’s fine, really.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Falk adds to it. Tiia nods as well. “I’m so sorry, Jaska. I wish I could keep you longer in this world but alas. You were a great guest, though.”

 “I guess it’s time to figure out how to end it all then,” I sigh.

 

\--

 

I shouldn’t be surprised  when that creep Marko knows how to help us out. He, Tiia and Olli have gathered around the imaginary circle in which I now lay. Together they’re chanting in one of those ancient tongues. The humming and singing goes on like a mantra. It’s drumming in my ears, vibrating throughout my whole body and sinking into my soul. I’m becoming lightheaded because of it.

For a last time I look at everyone. They’re smiling at me. I smile back. I wish I could’ve said my goodbyes to the other impressive people I met. But time is running short now. Luckily I could out my eternal gratitude and love to the ones present now.

 Maybe I can finally be at peace, I think as I’m slowly drifting away.

My body no longer feels like an attachment. It’s obsolete, not necessary anymore. I’m almost gone but then I suddenly hear the chant get interrupted by Olli himself.

 “Jaska, if you still hear me and you’ll come back as a ghost or something, promise to visit me once in a while!”

 That makes me grin in my mind. “I will, Olli. I won’t ever forget you.”

“Goodbye, Jaska.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I say here: it was yet again, one hell of a ride!  
> I'm so frigging glad I could finally write stories around the amazing LH songs! The songs in itself are mysterious and strange so they were like the perfect starting point for an equally strange and mysterious story.
> 
> As with all long running fics, when they come to an end so do I in a way :')  
> Although I think I might write some loose drabbles for teh Taxi AU in general after this anyway. 
> 
> But I'm glad how my taxi au grew from just loosely connected drabbles to this epic thing xD  
> With all these side characters that actually deserve their own shorts :P
> 
> When I started this ST, I saw it as some extra short stories for each song but then I realized it'd be better to connec tthem all together.  
> I hope the ending doesn't feel too rushed or weird. It was actually pretty late into the writing development, I decided to go with this ending.


End file.
